


Going and Coming

by acecarrotcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiente universitario, Basado en canciones de los Beatles, Comédia Romantica, Drogas, F/M, M/M, Masturbación, Oral Sex, Quizá puedes considerar a los personajes un poco OOC, Relación "lenta"
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean le gusta la música rock y el metal, a Castiel la clásica y los Beatles. Dean es más de dulce y Castiel de salado. A Dean le gustan las películas de acción y a Castiel las históricas. A Castiel le atrae Dean, a Dean le pone Castiel. Y mientras tanto, Dean se tira a su hermana.</p><p>FIC ABANDONADO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In my life

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, por aquí no me conocéis pero ya he colgado antes fanfics. Sobre todo en FanFiction.net, pero bueno, aquí expandiendo mercado como el McDonalds.
> 
> Las canciones me las ha dado en un orden alguien a quien se lo pedí y se lo agradezco, así que la historia seguirá cada capítulo con las directrices de la canción de los Beatles que toque. En este, el primero, he hecho un poco de trampa. Más que la letra lo que tiene significado es cómo ha sido integrada la canción.
> 
> Iré añadiendo personajes y etiquetas conforme pasen los capítulos.
> 
> Nada más que decir, ¡muchas gracias a los que estéis leyendo! <3
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** Supernatural y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes.

* * *

 

_Hay lugares que recordaré toda mi vida aunque algunos han cambiado._

_Algunos para siempre, no para mejor. Algunos se han ido y otros aún existen._

 

* * *

 

 

No fue amor a primera vista, ni tampoco algo que estuviera en las estrellas. Su destino no estaba escrito ni sus almas se fundieron en una sola la primera vez que se vieron, de hecho fue algo más parecido a

—Disculpa, ¿eres  _Dean_? Creo que deben haber confundido nuestros cafés.

—Ah, sí. Perdona, tío, no había mirado el nombre. Toma.

—Gracias, hasta luego.

—Adiós.

A Castiel ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pararse a mirar al chico porque tenía que irse corriendo a una revisión de examen, Dean estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ligarse a la chica de su lado como para atender a quien le estaba hablando.

No hubo roce de manos ni miradas embobadas. Si Castiel hubiera prestado atención quizá hubiera pensado que el chico era atractivo y que tenía los ojos de un color verde muy bonitos, y si Dean le hubiera mirado su faceta de bicurioso le hubiera evocado a la época en la que en el instituto tenía ese fetiche por el profesor de literatura, gafas y suéter incluido.

Hay veces en la vida en la que todo parece que se alinea para que dos personas se crucen inevitablemente en un dulce y memorable encuentro. Esa no era una de esas veces, o al menos era memorable por las razones equivocadas.

Cuando Dean y Castiel sí que hablaron por primera vez, no resultó ser más romántico que la primera escena de la cafetería.

 

 

 

 

Castiel odiaba las congregaciones de más de diez personas en una casa. Bueno, quizá denominarlo  _odiar_  era un término demasiado fuerte. Más bien no lo comprendía, no veía la satisfacción en estar en un sitio con gente ebria desconocida donde no podías escuchar ni tus propios pensamientos. Pero claro, Gabriel le había dicho que iban a una  _reunión de amigos_. También le fue con todo ese discurso de que era un anti-social y que debería salir de vez en cuando de su habitación o acabaría confundiéndole con un ficus. Castiel debió imaginarse antes cómo iba a terminar aquello.

Se giró hacia su hermano para clavarle una mirada envenedada, pero él estaba guiñándole el ojo a una morena mientras gritaba  _"¡Pam, una fiesta de la leche!"_  por encima de la música, así que dudó de que se diera cuenta. Optó por inclinarse y decirle en el oido:

—Acabo de decidir que voy a echarte del piso.

Gabriel se rió como si su tono de voz no hubiera sido para nada serio, firme y convincente y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro del moreno.

—Relájate, hermanito. Ellos tienen más miedo de ti que tú de ellos, estoy seguro de que se creen que eres un enviado de las pompas fúnebres.

—Me dijiste que era una reunión de amigos.

Gabriel bufó con una mueca.

—Ni siquiera Obama va a las reuniones de amigos con traje y corbata.

Quiso replicar, pero para entonces ya habían apartado a su hermano de su lado y ya tenía un chupito de colores extravagantes en cada mano. Castiel había tenido demasiado de las comedias americanas de adolescentes que su hermana se tragaba casi todos los días como para saber cómo iba a terminar todo aquello.

Que hablando de la misma, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando vio a Anna bailando sobre una de las mesas con otras dos chicas.

No le fue muy difícil deshacerse de los chupitos, con poner las manos un poco más lejos de su cuerpo prácticamente volaron de allí. Intentó quedarse allí un rato más, pero la música retumbante, el líquido que saltaba por todos lados y los cuerpos sudorosos chocándose unos a otros sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni educación era algo que sobrepasaba sus límites (aunque Castiel tenía demasiados como para no pasarse). La casa estaba ubicada en la periferia de Lawrence, ellos habían venido en el coche de Gabriel, si quisiera volver a su apartamento tendría que andar más de una hora. No era como si le importase, pero conocía a su hermano y no iba a dejarle solo en una fiesta cuya cantidad de alcohol podría inundar la casa entera. Empezaba a pensar que después de todo sí que había sido una encerrona.

Había conseguido aguantar una hora en aquel sitio (con el correspondiente vertido de copa en su traje impecable y una chica que se restregaba contra su pierna en un baile contemporáneo con el que parecía más un mono intentando rascarse contra un árbol) cuando subió las escaleras de la casa esquivando a dos parejas que se besaban contra la pared y encontró una terraza en la que no había nadie. Tuvo que esquivar dos botellas vacías de cerveza, pero por lo demás la paz que respiraba se agradecía bastante en comparación con la tercera guerra mundial que se sucedía allí dentro. Se recogió las mangas y se apoyó en la barandilla, pasándose las manos por el pelo y suspirando. No fue hasta que pasaron unos minutos cuando la música cambió por una canción que para su sorpresa no pensó escuchar allí. Ya de por sí era bastante raro que sonara una canción de los  _Beatles_  en una fiesta, más que no fuera una de las conocidas y que hubieran borrachos coreándola a gritos. Pensó que seguramente fuera una especie de broma, como cuando alguien ponía  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  y automáticamente todo el mundo se lanzaba a cantar.

Castiel pensó que los gritos rompían la armonía de la canción, pero de todas formas tarareó con la lengua pegada al paladar, intentando ignorar los coros. Cerró los ojos con la cabeza gacha y el viento golpeándole una parte de la cara, en contraste con el aire cargado del interior era algo mucho más agradable. Suspiró por la nariz, cantando una de las frases casi en susurros, imaginándose que estaba en su casa viendo el último capítulo de  _Downtown Abbey_  y no allí, prácticamente evitando al resto de la universidad.

—Tío, qué voz más de locutor de radio que tienes.

Castiel se sobresaltó. En realidad no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien la frase, el que había hablado arrastró las palabras con voz pastosa. Ya fuera por el susto o porque no le gustaba que un extraño se dirigiera hacia él de esa forma frunció el ceño y se tensó, su mecanismo de autodefensa de sarcasmo resurgiendo.

—Y tú también, de radio extranjera. No se te entiende nada.

Su cometido era el de cortar tajante al chico para que volviera a meterse de nuevo en la casa, pero él solo se rió entre dientes y se apoyó en la barandilla con precariedad, su nivel de alcohol en sangre bastante visible por el leve balanceo de su cuerpo.

—No, no, era... ¿qué es lo contrario a insulto? Pues eso.—se encogió de hombros con una mueca de dolor.—Vamos, que tu voz es agre... agrabla... eso.

—Vaya, además de lo bien que piropeas tu capacidad de dicción es sorprendente.

Castiel no era una persona dada a ser desagradable, iba en contra de su naturaleza educada y cortés. Tampoco es que contara con un descaro y carisma innatos para saber cómo ser un capullo sin que nadie le recriminara, pero bajo las condiciones en las que se encontraba no le apetecía mucho ser amable. De todos modos el chico no parecía inmutarse por su mal humor, es más parecía que le divertía.

—Relájate, chico, si no entiendo la mitad de lo que dices. En fin, soy Dean. ¿Y tú?

Castiel relajó los hombros cuando el chico le tendió la mano para estrechársela, por primera vez fijándose en él. Aunque fuera de noche pensó lo mismo que si hubiera sido de día en una cafetería: le parecía un chico de su edad muy atractivo y con unos ojos verdes preciosos inyectados en sangre. Quizá era el contraste de colores lo que le hacía pensar que era más intenso de lo usual, quizá era que estaba fijándose demasiado. Y debió ser lo último, porque pasados unos segundos Dean arqueó una ceja y Castiel se apresuró en devolverle el apretón de manos.

—Castiel.

—¿Casti...? Joder, no te lo habrás inventado, ¿verdad?

Castiel volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué me lo iba a inventar?

—No sé, para librarte de mí. Aunque me gusta. Es...

Dean se humedeció los labios mientras enfocaba su mirada perdida en su cuerpo de arriba abajo con lentitud, examinándolo con las pupilas casi tragándose todo el iris. Era una de esas miradas con las que sabías que la otra persona se estaba imaginando miles de cosas que hacer contigo, una de esas miradas casi obscenas. Pero, por supuesto, Castiel no había recibido mucha de esas miradas a lo largo de su vida, así que ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Eso no le impidió notar un calor que subía por su cuello y se instalaba en las mejillas mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—... interesante.

—Hmph.—respondió Castiel sin más, y odió esa falta repentina de respuesta. Tampoco le importaba mucho contestarle, la verdad. Como tampoco le impidió a Dean continuar la conversación.

—También es interesante tu ropa. ¿Vienes de una boda o qué?

Castiel se miró a sí mismo y rodó los ojos.

—Pensaba que iba a otro sitio.

—¿Y te sientes incómodo por eso? A mí no me importa si prefieres quitártelo.

Castiel miró hacia el frente antes de observarle con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando procesar esa última frase. Dean seguía sonriendo de lado con normalidad y lanzándole esa mirada ambigua. Empequeñeció los ojos aún más. ¿Estaba  _flirteando_ deliberadamente con él? Castiel seguía mirando con sospecha. No era como si no le halagara, vaya. De hecho se veía incapaz de controlar el sonrojo creciente de sus mejillas, pero aún así se aclaró la garganta.

—No, no creo que eso pase.

—Lástima.—Dean se mordió el labio inferior con tal levedad que se deslizó bajo sus dientes.—Tampoco puedo quejarme, ese traje te queda jodidamente bien.

Castiel parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Crees que combinaría con las sábanas de mi cama?

Aquella vez sí que tuvo que sostener la mirada a Dean para saber si se trataba de una broma. En ese momento tenía el brazo apoyado en la barandilla, su cuerpo apuntando sugerente hacia él y la misma sonrisa en sus labios, la mirada perdida de antes pero seductora, la camisa verde completamente desabotonada por encima de una camiseta negra por la que no podía ver demasiado, solo su clavícula rodeada de una pequeña capa de sudor. Las mangas recogidas de su camisa dejaban ver unos brazos trabajados y con trazos de pecas, como su rostro en la zona de las mejillas, alrededor de los ojos y la nariz. Las pestañas eran igual de rubio oscuro que su pelo, pero aún así se notaba que eran espesas y largas. Sus labios no eran nada femeninos pero aún así eran rosados y carnosos. Finos pero rellenos. Castiel tragó saliva. Joder, si es que hasta el rastro de su barba de varios días tenía su encanto, y eso que Castiel no soportaba las barbas. Y por un momento, solo por un momento y en contra de sus principios y su dignidad, estuvo a punto de caer en ese absurdo juego de seducción ebria de una sola noche.

Eso fue hasta que Dean vomitó sobre sus zapatos y parte de sus pantalones.

Castiel cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, el olor penetrando en sus fosas nasales haciéndole reprimir una arcada. La atracción que podía haber sentido segundos antes por Dean la había perdido junto a sus zapatos de cincuenta dólares. Alzó las manos por si acaso se le ocurría acercarse o volver a hacerlo, pero Dean solo se irguió de nuevo secándose la boca con la muñeca.

—Bueno, eso ha sido incómodo...

Ni siquiera lo dignificó con una respuesta, solo forzó una sonrisa que no sentía para nada y alzó un dedo.

—Creo que mejor me voy.

Dean no intentó detenerle, asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Castiel saliera despacio y casi con cuidado por la puerta, como si él mismo pensara que iba a alterarse o a ladrarle si hacía algún movimiento brusco. Castiel decidió que odiaba las fiestas, a los borrachos, a su hermano y a las caras bonitas con mala predisposición al alcohol.

Eso sí, nunca volvió a llevar traje a una _reunión de amigos_.

 

 

 

 

Castiel tardó una hora más en limpiarse en un baño y en avisar a su hermano para decirle que volvía a casa sin él. Le quitó las llaves del coche por si acaso y le dejó dinero para que se cogiera un taxi. Suspiró de alivio al tumbarse en su cama, se acurrucó de lado y abrazó su almohada. Aún así, y aunque estuviera terriblemente cansado, no pudo evitar pensar en el chico de la fiesta. Sí, había sido un capullo que había vomitado encima de él, pero no podía dudar de que era arrebatador. Y atractivo. Y guapo. Y había coqueteado con  _él_. Tenía pinta de ser un chico experimentado, alguien al que le gustaba jugar con la comida antes de atacar a su presa. Se sintió avergonzado de pensar en aquello, pero estaba en su habitación, con nadie más que sus propios pensamientos. ¿Es que alguien podría recriminarle que por una vez fantasease un poco? Se imaginó lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiese ocurrido aquel incidente tan desagradable y suspiró por la nariz, lentamente llevándose la mano bajo el pantalón del pijama. Continuó imaginándose escenarios distintos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano y apretaba las sábanas mordiéndose el labio inferior. No tardó mucho en acabar con un gemido satisfecho, sintiéndose mucho más relajado y la tensión de la noche desapareciendo a medida que se abandonaba a la sensación, pensando que ya limpiaría el desastre al día siguiente.

Cuando su hermana llegó ya estaba amaneciendo y él estaba medio traspuesto, así que escuchó su risilla y una voz masculina que le acompañaba. Castiel suspiró. No era una persona que juzgara a los demás por lo que hacían, si alguien era amable con él, Castiel le devolvería el favor. Tampoco le importaba mucho lo que hiciera Anna con su sexualidad, era una gran hermana y también libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. De todos modos no podía evitar lo mucho que había cambiado con todo aquello de rebelarse contra todo y contra todos, le empezaba a resultar incluso cliché. La buena y perfecta chica educada, prudente y estable que por motivos de diferencias con sus padres había acabado _desmelenándose_  cuando se había independizado con sus dos hermanos. Castiel echaba de menos a lo que solía ser su hermana, pero él no era quién para darle sermones, y mucho menos porque era su hermano pequeño. Así que, simplemente, lo dejó estar.

Ya estaba despierto, duchado y desayunando cuando Gabriel entró en el apartamento cerrando con un portazo que no había sido hecho a propósito y suspirando mientras se dejaba colapsar contra el sofá a su lado, las piernas flexionadas en el aire. Castiel no se molestó en desviar la mirada de su novela, solo alzó las cejas llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

—Noches alegres, mañanas tristes.

—Por favor, Cassie, un refrán más del estilo y te acabaré ingresando en un asilo.

Castiel se encogió de hombros y sí que giró la cabeza cuando escuchó una puerta abriéndose, sonriendo cuando vio a una adormilada pelirroja pasarse por allí rascándose el cuello.

—Buenos días, Anna.

—Buenos días.—respondió con una leve sonrisa besando la parte alta de su cabeza y siguió caminando hacia la cocina.—¿Aún queda café?

—Creo que habré dejado lo suficiente, si te sirve.

Anna hizo una señal de aprobación con la mano y Castiel no pudo evitar fijarse en que solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y la ropa interior. El apartamento no era muy grande, así que pudo ver a la pelirroja mirar en la cafetera con una mano en la cintura y entonces volver atrás a la puerta de su habitación solo para asomar la cabeza.

—¿Tú quieres un poco de café?

La voz que salió de su habitación, aunque ahogada y lejana, fue lo suficientemente clara como para hacer que Castiel casi dejara caer su taza.

—Creo que prefiero no beber café, pero gracias.

El moreno giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi le dio un tirón en el cuello y Gabriel gruñó a su lado por la brusquedad del movimiento, ya casi dormido. Castiel siguió la trayectoria de su hermana sin apartar la mirada y sin parpadear.

—Anna, ¿quién es el chico que está en tu habitación?

Al menos su hermana aún tenía la capacidad para sonrojarse por esos temas, y cuando sonrió y abrió la boca para susurrar su hermano deseó que la respuesta hubiera sido otra.

—Oh, se llama Dean Winchester y lo conocí anoche en la fiesta de Pamela. Ya verás, está buenísimo...

 _A mí me lo vas a decir_ , pensó con irritación. De todos modos tampoco hubiera tenido que esperar mucho para verle, ya que en ese momento Dean salió de la habitación de Anna con unos pantalones de estar por casa holgados (que Castiel suponía que su hermana le había dejado y que tenía que pertenecer o bien a Gabriel o bien a él mismo) y la misma camiseta negra con la que le había visto la noche anterior. El rubio estaba desperezándose mientras salía, pero su acción se interrumpió de forma muy abrupta cuando vio a Castiel sentado en el sofá, ambos con una mirada similar de perplejo y molestia por parte del moreno. Si Anna se percató de eso por lo menos hizo como que no se dio cuenta de la tensión.

—Así que al final te levantas.—bromeó la chica con una sonrisa y se puso de cuclillas para dejar un beso en la línea de su mandíbula.—Dean, estos son mis hermanos, Gabriel y Castiel. Comparto piso con ellos.

Gabriel hizo un sonido que se suponía que tenía que ser humano y siguió durmiendo en su incómoda posición, Castiel cabeceó como saludo.

—Encantado de conocerte.—solo que, por supuesto, no lo estaba.

—Uh, igualmente.—Dean sonrió y a Castiel le recordó tanto a gestos de la noche anterior que no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos de los pies. Agradeció que Anna le cogiera de la mano y se lo llevara a la cocina, alejándolo de ellos.

—Ven, desayunemos aquí.

Dean volvió a mirar una vez más Castiel antes de dejarse llevar y el moreno se permitió seguirle con la mirada unos segundos más antes de volver a mirar al frente, su mandíbula apretada y el café frío sin ninguna duda. En aquel momento no supo que pensar, ni cómo sentirse, porque obviamente no estaba celoso pero sí molesto y confuso, y esa era una situación propia de alguno de sus dos hermanos y no de él, más acostumbrado a la rutina y a su feliz monotonía de series descargadas por Internet y novelas que solo conocía él y su profesora de Pensamiento y Creación Literaria.

Castiel escuchó una vez más las risitas cómplices provenientes de la cocina y el ronquido de su hermano casi pegado a su pierna, su odio hacia ese ser humano incrementándose por momentos. Hizo lo que le parecía mejor en ese momento: darle una certera colleja en la expuesta nuca, su frustración no habiéndose disipado aunque Gabriel luciera cómicamente enojado por el golpe. Castiel se atrevió a mirar de nuevo por encima del sofá a la vez que Gabriel volvía a quedarse dormido y vio a Anna recogiendo las cosas y a Dean pasándose una mano por el pelo, de repente dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y levantando mirada. Dean le sonrió y Castiel se ruborizó, volviendo a mirar la televisión apagada con rapidez.

El muy  _capullo_  le había guiñado un ojo.


	2. Can't buy me love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mucho que decir, esta vez la canción que toca es _Can't buy me love_ ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk_UG7p428c) y la siguiente será _Across the universe_. ¡Muchísimas gracias por darle la oportunidad y leerlo! Intentaré ser así de puntual las próximas veces, a ser posible habrá una actualización cada semana pero no quiero prometer nada, que me conozco.
> 
> Lof a todos y todas esas cosas bonitas que se suelen decir. ♥
> 
> (Lamento los posibles gazapos que pueda tener.)

* * *

  

  _Te daré todo lo que tenga si tú me dices que también me quieres._

_Quizá no tenga mucho que dar, pero te daré todo lo que tenga._

 

* * *

 

A Castiel le gustaba la universidad. El edificio de su facultad tenía una buena estructura, la biblioteca estaba muy bien equipada y las asignaturas eran interesantes y productivas. No se agobiaba por tener que despertarse temprano para asistir a clase ni quería pegarse un tiro cada lunes por la mañana.

De ahí a que tuviera que pasarse todo el día allí de forma obligada porque la presencia del nuevo ligue de su hermana le frustraba a niveles insospechados era muy distinto.

Y la verdad era que su casa ya no era un sitio donde se sintiera cómodo. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido un verdadero grano en el culo para Castiel. Las primeras veces que había abierto la puerta y se había encontrado a Dean y Anna en situaciones comprometidas los tres habían tenido la decencia de mirar hacia otro lado y disculparse. Las últimas veces Castiel solo se limitaba a pasar de largo mientras soltaba un escueto _buenas tardes_ y Anna apartaba a Dean de un empujón. No todos los días pasaba, por supuesto, pero seguía siendo desagradable jugar a la ruleta rusa cada vez que volvía a casa por la noche.

No obstante, lo peor de tener a Dean no era la constante libido que compartía con su hermana ni que tuviera que encontrarse sus calzoncillos tirados en el cuarto de baño, sino que a pesar de todo aún seguía insistiendo en hacerle entender a Castiel que aún seguía queriéndole tirar la caña.

Cosa que era muy, muy incómoda.

 

 

 

 

Era día de tacos en el comedor de la universidad, pero Castiel cogió la ensalada de pasta de casi siempre, solo le gustaba cambiar cuando ponían hamburguesas en el menú. Leía _El guardavía_ con los cascos puestos, de esos que le mantenían las orejas calentitas. No podía evitar golpear el tenedor al ritmo de _A Hard Day's Night_ en el plato entre bocado y bocado mientras leía, aunque no podía decir que fuera muy coordinado. Era su hora de descanso y se sentía completamente relajado. Sí, quizá sus compañeros estuvieran comentando las últimas clases y programas de televisión, riéndose de chistes sobre profesores y jugando a las cartas durante el postre, pero él se sentía bien en un rincón del comedor gris disfrutando de su propia soledad. No era como si despreciara la compañía o considerara inferior a cualquier persona que osara tener vida social. Oh, cómo se atrevían aquellas criaturas a tener contacto humano. Simplemente le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas, y ya estaba. No había ningún trauma social detrás escondido. Sus compañeros del instituto no le robaban el bocadillo día sí y día también (tal vez, y solo tal vez, le llamaran _Inspector Gadget_ a sus espaldas por su manía por llevar gabardina en cualquier época del año, pero eso era algo que él no tenía por qué saber). Castiel Novak era un chico solitario y ya estaba, esa era su única excusa para no relacionarse con la gente.

Que disfrutara de su momento del mediodía fue algo que no le duró demasiado, pues alguien le quitó los cascos haciendo que Castiel se sobresaltara. El moreno frunció el ceño cuando vio a Dean dejando su bandeja de comida delante de él y poniéndose los cascos para escuchar la canción. Dean compuso un gesto de concentración devolviéndole los cascos mientras se sentaba.

—Debía suponerlo, los _Beatles_.—sonrió de lado y Castiel no supo a qué se refería con eso. De todos modos no indagó mucho, miró el techo y señaló la silla de Dean con una mano.

—Siéntate, por favor, tú nunca necesitas invitación.—dijo con algo de amargura. Dean se rió y se sentó frente a él, apoyando un brazo en la mesa y cogiendo una patata frita. La forma en la que se la metió en la boca, introduciendo un trozo para sacarlo entre los labios apretados y tirando del inferior levemente en una forma completamente obscena, y aún más lo era la forma en la que Dean miraba a Castiel, con fijeza y a la vez como si fuese ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo. Fuera del modo que fuera, si lo que pretendía era poner nervioso a Castiel... lo había conseguido.

—Claro que no, Cas, soy tu amigo.—y de nuevo el apodo que Dean le había agenciado. Castiel negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

—Hasta donde sé tú no eres mi amigo, eres el chico que está saliendo con mi hermana. Nosotros no hacemos cosas de amigos.

Dean se movió incómodo en su asiento y puso una mueca de fastidio.

—Anna y yo no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos. Con derecho a roce y todo eso.—en cuanto terminó la frase cambió su expresión a una más animada con sonrisa ladina.—Pero si quieres podemos hacer _cosas de amigos_ también.

Cas entrecerró los ojos.

—Asqueroso.—dijo aunque no lo pensara en absoluto y Dean rió.

—Y tú exagerado. Toma, te he traído un pastel de la paz.

Castiel miró con una ceja arqueada el pastel de chocolate envuelto de bollería industrial que Dean dejó al lado de su ensalada y a pesar de intentarlo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Aunque te agradezco el gesto no me gustan demasiado los dulces.

Dean parecía realmente sorprendido con ese testimonio.

—¿En serio? Joder, pensaba que si. Te pega, tienes pinta de ser el típico cascarrabias que luego abraza peluches de _My Little Pony_ en la soledad de su habitación.

Cas apretó los dientes y enfocó su mirada en su comida, olvidándose de que hasta hace unos momentos estaba comiendo.

—Siento romper tus ilusiones, pero yo no hago eso. Ni soy un cascarrabias, por cierto.

—Ya, eso me dijo Anna, así que intuyo que es algo que solo tiene que ver conmigo.

—¿Es por eso que me compras pasteles de la máquina expendedora, Winchester? ¿Estás comprando mi respeto?

Dean ensanchó la sonrisa, lamiéndose los labios y enseguida supo bien lo único que significaba eso.

—¿Sabes que es muy sexy eso de llamar a la gente por sus apellidos?

Castiel rodó los ojos y suspiró sin extrañarse. Debería empezar a inmunizarse a ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y a ti qué no te excita, Dean?—preguntó enfatizando su nombre. El rubio alzó las cejas.

—¿Excitarme? Yo solo digo que es sexy, pero son tus palabras, no las mías.

 El moreno desvió la mirada sin añadir nada, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Dean sonrió y siguió con su taco, Castiel por su parte quitó la música (si no llegaba a ser por ese silencio no se habría dado ni cuenta) y se centró en su comida. Pasaron unos minutos en el que el silencio se hizo más reinante, pero no especialmente incómodo, hasta que Dean habló de nuevo.

 —En fin, ¿qué leías?

 —¿Esto? Oh, es _El guardavía_.—en cuanto vio el gesto confuso de Dean añadió:—La última novela que Charles Dickens publicó.

 Estaba a punto de emocionarse y empezar a contarle de qué iba, a compararla con obras anteriores y ponerla en el contexto histórico de la época (deformaciones profesionales de estudiar literatura, claro) cuando Dean le cortó con un bufido.

 —Los _Beatles_ , luego Charles Dickens... Después te tomarás el té de las cinco, ¿verdad? Vaya complejo de inglesito tienes.

 Cas frunció el ceño y le observó con cinismo.

 —Tú estás engullendo algo cuyos orígenes son mexicanos y no me verás encasillándote por eso.

Dean pareció que se lo pensaba unos segundos antes de apuntarle con una patata frita embadurnada en ketchup.

— _Touss_ _é._

Castiel se rió tanto que se sorprendió a sí mismo y suspiró satisfecho antes de responder.

—Ha sido el mejor acento francés que he escuchado nunca.

 —¿De veras?—Dean parecía perplejo.—Pensaba que era una palabra italiana...

 Castiel volvió a reírse.

 —Eres un idiota.

—Ya, pero aún así te gusto, ¿a que sí?

Castiel bebió de su botella para no tener que contestar. No le costaba nada soltar un escueto _no_ ,pero sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser y no quería pasarse media hora con Dean soltándole indirectas hasta que le sacara los colores.

—¿Vas a estar hoy también en casa?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que vaya?—de nuevo esa sonrisa descarada y torcida y Cas puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, es para saber si voy a encontraros copulando como conejos en la encimera de la cocina otra vez.

Dean susurró un “ _copulando”_ en voz baja con tono divertido y negó con la cabeza. 

—Si es por eso, tranquilo. Tengo exámenes y mucho trabajo en el taller, así que no volveré hasta dentro de unas semanas. Iré a tu casa con mi hermano, por cierto. Tiene ganas de conoceros.

Castiel escondió su leve gesto de decepción con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿No te parece un poco pronto presentarle tu novia a la familia?

Dean volvió a poner esa mueca de fastidio de cuando trataba temas relacionados con lo sentimental. Se preguntó si alguna vez si aparte de rollos temporales habría tenido novia o novio o perro.

—¿Puedes parar? Ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos, lo acordamos entre los dos.—dijo, y teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Anna esos últimos meses el moreno le creyó.—Además, lo hago porque Sammy es guay, o algo así. Ya me darás la razón cuando le conozcas.

Castiel se encogió de hombros, terminando la comida. Nunca iba a reconocer que siempre le resultaba adorable escuchar a Dean hablar así de su hermano pequeño. El rubio acabó con su plato y se palmeó la tripa antes de desperezarse sin ningún tipo de recato, su camiseta deslizándose ligeramente hacia arriba dejando parte de su piel bronceada expuesta. Castiel no pudo evitar fijarse en los huesos marcados de las caderas.

—Bueno, tengo clase en quince minutos, así que mejor me largo. Adiós, tío. Cuídate.

Dean sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro cuando se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo. Castiel se despidió de forma torpe con la mano y se quedó pensando. Esa era la primera vez que había pasado tiempo a solas con Dean. Y le había gustado más de lo que se habría atrevido a admitir.

Castiel se puso los cascos, volvió a encender la música y se fue comiendo el pastelito de camino a clase.

 

 

 

 

Castiel no había echado de menos a Dean. Para nada había extrañado sus _¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que te cante una nana en la cama?_ O los continuos _Podríamos ducharnos juntos y así contribuir al ahorro del agua_. Ni tampoco despertarse y encontrárselo sin camiseta desayunando en la cocina. Ni burlarse con Gabriel de él mientras veían los miércoles por la noche _Doctor Sexy_. Ni de intentar alejarle de la comida mientras intentaba cocinar sin que desaparecieran la mitad de las raciones.

Y, sobre todo, para nada se había alegrado cuando entró por la puerta después de días enteros sin verle.

Intentó no parecer demasiado desesperado cuando escuchó su voz en el salón mientras él estudiaba en su habitación. Se puso de pie, se alisó un poco su pantalón holgado de estar por casa y salió para saludar. Se sorprendió al ver a un chico de facciones bondadosa y suaves junto a él, mucho más alto que cualquiera en esa habitación. Castiel hizo memoria. ¿Ese era Sam? ¿ _Sammy_ , su hermano pequeño? Oh, bueno. Estaba bien saber que alguien cuatro años menor que él podía alcanzarle tan fácilmente en altura y complexión, y eso que no era bajo según los estándares de la sociedad. Anna, Gabriel, Dean y Sam estaban ya en el salón hablando entre ellos, no fue hasta que Castiel se acercó a ellos mirando con curiosidad cuando Anna se percató de que estaba allí y saltó del sofá.

—¡Castiel, pensaba que estabas en la biblioteca!—no la culpaba, él mismo sabía que era tan sigiloso que Gabriel había amenazado demasiadas veces con ponerle un cascabel.—Mirad, os presento. Sam, este es mi hermano Castiel. Castiel, él es Sam, el hermano pequeño de Dean.

—Lo supuse, Dean me ha hablado de ti.—dijo extendiéndole la mano y Sam se la estrechó con una sonrisa. Joder, tenía una de las sonrisas más amables que había visto nunca, todo lo contrario a Dean. Le brindaba mucha paz y tranquilidad.

—Encantado, Cas. Él también me habla mucho de ti, es un pesado.

Castiel parpadeó sorprendido y miró a Dean, quien frunció el ceño y alzó las manos.

—Bueno, no _mucho_ , tampoco te empalmes.

—¿Que no? ¿Tú eres el inteligente hermano menor de Anna de la misma edad que Dean que estudia Filología Inglesa y que es un _friki_ de los Beatles?

Dean pareció ruborizarse mientras Castiel se sentía cada vez más y más confuso. Su primer instinto fue mirar de reojo a su hermana, asustado de que Anna pudiera sentirse ofendida o incómoda por aquella conversación (dando por hecho que ella supiera de la promiscua sexualidad de Dean y de que tenía un interés visible en él), pero ella solo se rió tapándose la boca con una mano mientras Gabriel le daba una palmada en el hombro a Dean con una ceja alzada.

—Me ofende _profundamente_ que definas a Cassie como el hermano inteligente y no a mí.

—Tú solo eres el hermano coñazo que nos pone efectos de sonido de fondo a través de la pared.—replicó Dean con una sonrisa y Gabriel se encogió de hombros alzando las manos, su sempiterna sonrisa pícara sin desvanecerse ni por un segundo.

—Eh, qué quieres, nunca voy a perder la oportunidad de poneros a Rick Astley para amenizar vuestros encuentros.

—Ya, sigue siendo bastante espeluznante.

Castiel no sabía si alegrarse o no del rumbo que había tomado la conversación, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues Anna se sentó a lo indio de un salto en el sofá al lado de Dean y dio dos palmadas en el aire.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿pedimos las pizzas o qué?

Gabriel soltó un grito de guerra que sonó bastante a que nadie iba a discutírselo y se sentó en el único sillón que había con las piernas en el reposabrazos. Como ni Sam ni Castiel querían compartir sofá con Dean y Anna se sentaron en el suelo, y a partir de ahí y de que Sam eligiera las mismas pizzas que él quería decidió que ese chico le caía bien.

Mientras esperaban al repartidor Castiel supo que Sam no solo era muy parecido a él en sus gustos, sino que era un chico bastante inteligente y maduro para su edad. Podría atreverse a decir que era incluso más maduro que Dean y Gabriel juntos (aunque tampoco había que hacer mucho para superarlos dado a la cantidad de risas que se estaban echando solo con estar hablando entre ellos de los latiguillos de _South Park_ ). En general pasaron una buena velada, discutieron (por supuesto) sobre de quién sería el último trozo de pizza, sobre la película que querían ver y sobre por qué no habían pedido unos dulces de chocolate con las pizzas (aunque eso solo había sido por parte de Gabriel y su dieta basada en toneladas de azúcar). Al final acabaron jugando a un Trivial desfasado que había estado allí desde que alquilaron ese apartamento. No había sido ninguna sorpresa que Castiel fuera ganando sobre todos ellos, pero sí la remontada que dio Dean hasta ganar a causa de que Cas no tuviera ni idea sobre cultura _pop_ y referencias mediáticas.

Era más de medianoche cuando Gabriel se fue a dormir (cuando todos sabían que era mentira y que solo lo hacía para librarse de limpiar) y Castiel le había insistido a Anna en que le dejara recoger lo que quedaba. Anna y Sam estaban hablando en el salón cuando Dean entró en la cocina y le tendió el último plato al moreno. Castiel hizo un esfuerzo por devolverle una sonrisa agradecida.

—No estarás enfadado porque te he ganado al Trivial, ¿verdad?

Castiel resopló sin mirarle dejando el plato en el fregadero y cerrando la bolsa de la basura.

—Dean, tenemos veinte años, no diez. Además, podría haber dormido tranquilo sin saber quién es Fonzie. _  
_

—Já, entonces sí que estás enfadado, admítelo.

Cas no lo dignificó con una respuesta, solo le sonrió y volvió a su tarea de dejar la bolsa en una esquina para bajarla después y empezó a fregar los platos. Dean se apoyó en el fregadero junto a él, con las manos en la encimera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—Tranquilo, he barrido fiestas enteras de Gabriel. Puedo con esto solo.

—Como quieras.

El moreno no pudo evitar fijarse en una bolsa que Dean tenía a su espada y con la que había entrado en la cocina, así que alzó una ceja e intentó colocarse las gafas que se deslizaban por su nariz empujando el puente de las mismas con la muñeca.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Planeas dejar una bomba en la cocina? Sabía que era sospechoso que siempre te acoplases aquí excepto por la comida gratis.

Dean se rió algo nervioso y cogió la bolsa.

—Guau, nunca me habías dicho tantas palabra seguidas, eso es un avance.—Dean se frotó la nuca y levantó un poco la bolsa.—En realidad esto es para ti.

Castiel se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, al principio pensaba que era broma así que esperó a algún tipo de coletilla o de risa por su parte, pero no, parecía que iba en serio. Así que cerró el grifo y se secó las manos en un trapo limpio.

—Empiezo a pensar que te tomaste demasiado en serio eso de comprar mi respeto.

—Eh, oye, no es para tanto. No es como si hubiese pillado un anillo de diamantes o algo así.

—No tendrías que haberte molestado...

—Bah, tío, es una gilipollez así que no ha sido una molestia. ¿Por qué no lo miras y luego ya empiezas con las cortesías?

Castiel entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa de labios apretados y suspiró cogiendo la bolsa. Se esperaba algún tipo de envoltorio o algo, pero no, en cuanto lo sacó de la bolsa de plástico vio que se trataba de un libro algo viejo con los bordes carcomidos y de tapa dura. El moreno bajó la mirada y leyó _Nicholas Nickleby_ , de Charles Dickens. Castiel parpadeó varias veces confuso y miró a Dean, que se encogió de hombros.

—Tu hermana me dijo que era uno de los pocos libros de Dickens que no tenías y que querías leer. Cuando acompañé a Sam a la biblioteca vi que estaban a punto de reemplazarlo por otra nueva edición así que le pregunté si podía llevármelo. Sé que es un poco cosa de vagabundos pero no sé, parece que eres de los que le gustan los libros antiguos. Así que tampoco pensé que te molestase.

Castiel se rió entre dientes ladeando la cabeza. Aquello le provocaba una sensación reconfortante de familiaridad, como si hubiera sido un regalo de Navidad. Dean había pensado en él cuando vio el libro e incluso le había preguntado a su hermana (sino, ¿a santo de qué iba a salir él en la conversación?). Le pareció un buen detalle y no podía contener una sonrisa estúpida.

—Y tienes razón, me gustan mucho. Gracias, Dean.

Alzó la mirada y por unos segundos se quedaron simplemente así, mirándose con una sonrisa y sin decir nada. Dean fue el primero en romper el silencio, aclarándose la garganta y desviando la mirada mientras se frotaba la nuca. Cas se dio cuenta de que era un gesto que hacía mucho cuando estaba nervioso.

—Verás, Cas, en realidad quería hablar también contigo. Me caes muy bien y me pareces un tío muy interesante, sé que el sentimiento no es recíproco y te debo haber parecido un capullo todo este tiempo, ligando contigo mientras estaba con tu hermana.—encogió un hombro aún sin mirarle y Castiel apretó el libro entre sus dedos.—Pero me gustaría que empezáramos de cero, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. No voy a volver a insinuar nada si eso te incomoda, además tengo la impresión de que vamos a vernos mucho tiempo y no quiero ser la razón por la que te pases tanto tiempo evitando tu propia casa.

Dean levantó la cabeza y todo lo que pudo ver Castiel en ese momento eran sus ojos verdes esperando una respuesta, firme y decidido. Por alguna razón (que Cas conocía muy bien, por supuesto, pero que no lo confirmaría ni en sus propios pensamientos) esas palabras le decepcionaron. Sin embargo intentó forzar una sonrisa de cejas alzadas, como si le pareciera una idea genial y le hiciera mucha ilusión.

—Me parece una buena idea, Dean. A mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó en cuanto dijo aquello, sonriendo con toda una hilera de dientes. Una sonrisa que Castiel quería pegar para quitársela de un puñetazo de una vez por todas.

—Uf, vale. Joder, por un momento pensé que iba a ser todo muy de preescolar, yo pidiéndote ser tu amigo y tal.

—En realidad ha sido muy así.

—Oye, cállate, al menos he hecho el intento.

Castiel se rió y Dean suavizó el gesto, frotándose de nuevo el cuello antes de extender su mano.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Amigos?

Le echó una mirada de reojo a su mano y asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole el gesto y apretándole la mano. Una mano endurecida por lo que él pensaba que serían callos y de apretón enérgico, casi militar.

—Claro, amigos.

Dean sonrió de nuevo y fue entonces cuando Castiel se arrepintió casi al momento de haber cedido ante aquello.


	3. Across the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANTE:** Vale, he actualizado. Tarde de narices, pero aquí estoy. Me disculpo, pasó algo bastante importante que me tuvo casi todas las semanas volviendo a mi ciudad y entre unas cosas y otras no me apetecía escribir, no me parecía buen momento, además que he tenido trabajos de la universidad. A esto le añadimos a que soy una vaga y... lo siento mucho, la verdad es que le tengo muchas ganas a esta historia. Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para haceros llori llori así que sigamos :D
> 
> También quiero informaros de otro hiato. Sí, soy una persona horrible D: Pero quería colgar capítulo para avisaros. Tengo esta última etapa de la universidad hasta el dieciocho de junio que son todo trabajos, exposiciones y exámenes, y no sé si entre medias podré colgar el siguiente capítulo pero no os asustéis, que tenerlo lo tendréis aunque sea tarde.
> 
> Muchíiisimas gracias por la paciencia, los comentarios y los kudos. Esta vez la canción que toca es _Across the universe_ ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gv7WMN9uepU) y como el tema de la canción no me dejaba mucho a la imaginación lo he utilizado para... cosas nazis. La siguiente es _Help!_
> 
> Y sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el capítulo ♥
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** Supernatural y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes.

**3**

**Across the universe**

* * *

 

_Sonidos de risas, sombras de la vida están sonando_

_en mis oídos abiertos, incitándome e invitándome._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Resultó que ser amigo de Dean era más agradable de lo que esperaba.

Cada vez que le vibraba el teléfono en clase no podía evitar bufar con exasperación. Nunca recibía mensajes, así que se olvidaba de ponerlo en silencio. Sin embargo siempre se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara a la vez que negaba con la cabeza mientras leía mensajes como  _"No puedo creerme que Ben Affleck vaya a ser el siguiente Batman"_  o  _"Falsa alarma, Affleck ha rechazado el papel. Los habitantes de Gotham City lo celebran con júbilo en sus casas"_. Eso cuando no le llegaban preguntas del tipo  _"Rápido, ¿bacon o ternera? Lo necesito para una seria investigación sobre mi hamburguesa"_. Y aunque la mayoría de los mensajes eran estupideces él los consideraba muy simpáticos. Tanto que podía quedarse hablando hasta la madrugada a través de mensajes cuando no estaba en casa o cuando Anna se quedaba dormida.

Entonces llegó la noche en la que Castiel no pudo dormir porque Dean no había contestado a su último mensaje sobre su clase de Literatura Irlandesa y minutos después comenzó a escuchar ruidos raros en la habitación de al lado.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido, muy jodido.

 

 

 

 

 

Días después cuando Castiel se despertó lo primero que hizo fue mirar el móvil, algo que solía hacer todo el mundo menos él y se odiaba por haber roto su regla. Tampoco pudo evitar espabilarse del todo cuando vio que Dean le había respondido la noche anterior.

 _ **Lo siento, tío. Tu hermana me atacó anoche**_  (Y en serio, Cas no necesitaba tantos detalles) **_pero qué putada, de todos modos seguro que lo apruebas porque eres un sabelotodo. Con cariño y protección te lo digo._**

Cas tuvo que volver a releer lo que había enviado la noche anterior (algo sobre que le habían puesto un examen después del único fin de semana que tenía libre) para ubicarse y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Se mordió el dedo pulgar mientra cavilaba si debía responder con lo que tenía en mente o no. Tras meditarlo respondió con los ojos entrecerrados y con el ceño fruncido, como si no quisiera ver lo que escribía.

 _Gracias por el cumplido, pero déjame ver si lo entiendo; ¿me contestas por la noche justo después de tener sexo con_ mi  _hermana? ¿Este era algún intento de tener una charla post-coital o es que piensas en mí antes de irte a dormir?_

Intentó que sonara bromista, de verdad que lo intentó, pero cuando presionó el botón de enviar solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Apretó la mandíbula mientras se levantaba y decidía qué ropa ponerse para ir a clase ese día. Empezó a darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, que si podría enviarle otro mensaje quedando claro que era broma, que su gato se había sentado encima del teléfono, que había sido el auto-corrector y que solo había escrito _"buenos días"_... ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por un mensaje? No había sido tan importante, solo algo de flirteo amateur de broma. ¿Le respondería Dean igual o le mandaría a la mierda? Estaba empezando a manejarse bien para al menos conservar su dignidad cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar y Castiel casi saltó a la cama, cogiendo aire antes de abrir el mensaje.

_**Jé.** _

—¿ _Jé_? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso?—se preguntó a sí mismo dejando caer los hombros, decepcionado. Con suerte Dean se habría ido a desayunar a su casa y no le había escuchado. Parecía ser que esas dos últimas semanas sí que se había tomado muy en serio sus palabra sobre no ligar con él, y aunque a Cas no le ofendía su amistad sí que echaba de menos el flirteo inofensivo. Suspiró y cogió sus cosas, llevándoselas al cuarto de baño para ducharse y pensando aquella vez en las clases que tenía ese día.

 

 

 

 

 

—Dime que no estás estudiando.

Cas tuvo que levantar la mirada de sus apuntes para sonreír con la vista cansada a Dean, que se sentó delante de él dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Sí, Dean, estoy estudiando. Algo que, por cierto, tú también deberías estar haciendo.

Dean se encogió de hombros dando otro bocado.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que me metí en Deportes para no tener que estudiar.

—Al contrario, es una asignatura que requiere mucho conocimiento de anatomía y de hecho solo se entra con buena nota, así que deberías apreciar el haber llegado hasta aquí e hincar un poco los codos.

Dean rodó los ojos y bufó, levantándose de la mesa.

—Desde luego qué aguafiestas eres, Cas.

—Solo te digo la verdad, tendrías que estar estudiando.

—Sí, vale, lo que tú digas, papá. Solo quería decirte que esta noche vamos a ir unos amigos a casa de Charlie, es una tía genial. Por si querías venirte y relajarte un poco.

Castiel suspiró y se encogió de hombros volviendo a fijar su atención en los apuntes.

—No sé si debería, además no tengo muchas ganas de ser vuestro sujetavelas en una casa que no conozco.

Dean frunció y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, incrédulo. A Cas le hacía gracia cuando Dean ponía esas caras, siempre acababa arrugando la nariz. Y eso le parecía un gesto adorable.

—¿Pero qué dices? Anna no viene. Ya te lo he dicho, no somos una pareja y ella no es mi apéndice. Hacemos muchas cosas por separado.

—Ya, claro.—el moreno rodó los ojos pero se mordió los labios, pensándoselo mejor.—¿Quiénes vais a estar?

Dean se encogió de hombros y le dio un último gran bocado a su sándwich, hablando con las mejillas hinchadas.

—Ya sabes, unos amigos, aunque no los conozcas son buena gente. Seremos seis, siete contigo. Será algo tranquilo, cena y quizá peli. ¿Te vienes o qué?

Cas miró de nuevo sus apuntes. Realmente tenía ganas de ir con Dean y sus amigos (cosa rara debido a aprecio que le tenía a su soledad), pero se sentía irresponsable al dejar sus estudios de lado, además no quería picar en otra _reunión de amigos_ que terminara en fiesta. El rubio suspiró cuando tragó el último trozo y como si hubiera leído su mente añadió:

—Vamos, Cas. Si te aburres prometo que te traeré de vuelta, pero eso no va a pasar porque somos gente guay y simpática. ¿Cuánto llevas estudiando? ¿Toda la tarde? Te mereces un descanso.

Castiel sonrió de lado y se quedó mirándole hasta que dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro derrotado.

—Está bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Dean dibujó una sonrisa amplia y sincera y el moreno sintió cómo su corazón se saltó un latido pero de pronto chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sí, déjame elegir la ropa por ti porque como lleves traje seré yo el que te eche a patadas de su casa.

Castiel rodó los ojos y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo los apuntes.

—Tranquilo, que ya aprendí la lección la última vez.—le dedicó una mirada envenenada, pero el pecoso no parecía avergonzado en absoluto.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel estaba nervioso cuando llegaron al apartamento. Llevaba los vaqueros y la camisa desabotonada que Dean le había recomendado y se mantuvo al margen cuando él y una pelirroja se saludaron con un abrazo efusivo y un beso en la cabeza por parte de Dean. Entonces la chica se giró hacia Cas con una mirada escrutadora y una sonrisa curiosa. La pelirroja vestía ropa muy llamativa y una camiseta de _Star Wars_ bajo su camisa de cuadros rosas y verdes. Castiel parpadeó varias veces cuando le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, sobresaltándole.

—Así que tú eres Cas, ¿eh? Encantada, yo soy Charlie. Entrad en la cueva, ya estamos todos.

El apartamento era pequeño pero familiar, con pósters y fotos en casi cada rincón de las paredes y con el salón en un orden tan caótico que Castiel se moría por recogerlo todo. Por lo visto su compañera de piso, Bela, se había ido a su casa en Londres aquella semana y lo tenían todo para ellos. Le presentaron a los que estaban allí: Ash, Benny, Jo y Pam. Castiel se sentó en un sofá con la espalda muy erguida, aunque a su lado se colocó Charlie y no Dean, él optó por sentarse entre la rubia llamada Jo y Benny. Podía ver lo unido que estaba a esas personas, aunque con Jo era algo más parecido a ternura, como con Charlie y Cas notaba lo cómodo que parecía estar con Benny, la forma en la que le miraba, mezcla de cariño y admiración. Castiel tenía que admitir que les tenía un poco de envidia, él no conocía a nadie que le provocara esa sensación de unidad. Algo que tampoco parecía despertar en Dean.

—Tú me suenas de algo.—dijo la morena y entrecerró los ojos.—¿Tú no viniste la última vez a mi casa con tu hermano Gabriel?

La chica de la fiesta supuso él. Cas asintió, queriendo responder algo cortés como  _fue una noche agradable_ , pero mentir no le salía con esa facilidad.

—Allí conociste al zoquete, ¿verdad? Muy típico de él.—añadió con una sonrisa burlona y Dean estiró la mano para darle un empujón, pero no llegó a alcanzarla. Cas volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, y además vomitó en mis zapatos. Cuarenta dólares tirados a la basura.

Los demás se rieron y Cas suspiró aliviado de haber podido romper el hielo. Benny alzó una mano para revolver los pocos pelos que Dean tenía.

—Muy típico de él también. ¿Te dijo su nombre de verdad o te entró con un _mi nombre es Bruce Wayne_?

—Me temo que lo primero, aunque hubiera sido algo digno de ver.—¿pero quién narices era Bruce Wayne?

—Lástima.—contestó aquella vez Ash, cuya sonrisa siempre estaba relajada, como si tuviera el cuerpo muy ido de allí.—La última vez que hizo eso una tía se lo creyó hasta que le dijo que le haría un Batman. Lo de la copa en su cabeza también fue digno de ver.—Ah,  _ese_  Bruce.

La conversación siguió en torno a Castiel unos minutos más (sobre su edad, su carrera y sus hermanos) hasta que se pusieron a discutir por un partido de fútbol que por lo visto se había celebrado esa semana y sobre un torneo de  _Marvel vs Capcom_  que tendrían que hacer con la Playstation. Castiel se encontró disfrutando bastante de la compañía y riéndose con las bromas internas y las discusiones acaloradas pero inofensivas que tenían entre ellos y en las que a veces participaba. De pronto a Ash se le ocurrió que podían hacer fajitas y Charlie, Pam y él bajaron a comprar mientras los demás preparaban la mesa. Castiel se rió mucho cuando Dean y Jo decidieron dejar un queso caducado de la pelirroja debajo de su cama. Benny negaba con la cabeza y decía que eran unos críos pero aún así no hacía nada para evitarlo. Cas estuvo con Jo y Ash haciendo el relleno, aunque acabaron metiendo de todo menos lo normal y corriente, y a Cas nunca le había importado menos dejarlo todo perdido. La rubia le llenó la mejilla de salsa mexicana y le contestó dejándole queso en la nariz.

Cenaron (o más bien atascaron sus arterias) mientras vieron  _Snatch_ , una película que casi todos habían visto pero que quisieron volver a ver. Castiel dudaba que le fuera a interesar debido al gçenero, pero no fue la primera vez aquel día que se sorprendía a sí mismo disfrutando con algo inesperado. De pronto le pareció distinguir por el rabillo del ojo a Dean mirándole y desvió la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa complacida que Dean le devolvió. Cas no sabía cuál se suponía que era la duración protocolaria para esas cosas, así que le sostuvo la mirada hasta que realmente quiso atender a a película y volvió a fijar su atención en el televisor.

Cuando la película se terminó Pam, Benny y Jo volvieron a sus casas. Cas se preguntó qué irían a hacer ellos allí, ya que era tarde. No pudo evitar palidecer cuando la pelirroja empezó a liar lo que parecía tabaco mezclado con alguna otra sustancia. Dean notó lo tenso que se sentía su amigo de repente y arqueó una ceja,

—Sí, Cas, es un porro. ¿Por qué lo miras como si fuera un arma de destrucción masiva?

El moreno parpadeó varias veces y se encogió de hombros evitando la mirada del pecoso.

—No sé, no sabía que fumabais. ¿Vais a... hacerlo ahora?

—Tranqui, tío, que no vamos a pincharnos.—respondió Ash riéndose jugando a la consola espatarrado en el sofá.—Tampoco te vamos a hacer fumar si no quieres, pero eh, relaja lo suyo, ¿por qué no lo pruebas?

—Tú, capullo, no malinfluencies al único responsable de la sala.—bromeó Dean y Cas observó con curiosidad cómo Charlie terminaba de enrollarlo. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalándolo y mirando a la chica.

—¿Es muy fuerte?

Charlie se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— _Nah_ , si eres primerizo quizá te marees al principio, pero no es tan fuerte ni grave como lo pintan. Es más del tipo de reírte de cualquier gilipollez que otra cosa.

—Cas, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.—dijo Dean pero Castiel solo inclinó la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, creo... que probaré.—alzó un dedo en señal de alerta cuando vio que Dean hacía además de reírse.—Pero solo uno, ¿eh? Uno y nos vamos a casa.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel se incorporó del suelo para buscar con los ojos enrojecidos y entrecerrados en la minicadena la canción que buscaba. Dean estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y Charlie colgaba sus piernas en el sillón dándole otra calada al tercer canuto que se enrollaron y pasándoselo a Dean. Hacia una media hora que Ash se había ido a dormir a la habitación de la pelirroja, y les había dado tiempo para reírse de sus ronquidos y, en el caso de Dean y Cas, del sabotaje del queso debajo de la cama.

—Os lo juro, si hay una canción para esta ocasión... es esta.—dijo el moreno con la voz pastosa poniendo la canción y volviendo a su asiento anterior, al lado de Dean. El rubio le pasó el porro y Castiel lo cogió con rapidez, fumando con entusiasmo. Dean alzó las cejas y lo separó de él riéndose con ganas cuando empezó a toser.

—Eh, relaja un poco, Bob Dylan.—bromeó quitándole el pitillo y volviendo a fumar mientras Castiel intentaba recobrar la respiración con los ojos llorosos por la tos y entre risas. Apenas hacía unas horas que le había cogido el tranquillo a eso de fumar y ya estaba ansioso por volver a darle unas caladas.

—Oye, imbécil, me tocaba a mí.—increpó Castiel dándole un golpe en el hombro, pero Dean solo sonrió con los labios sellados. Quiso decirle algo más, pero él solo se inclinó tirando de él por el brazo y ladeó la cabeza. El moreno despegó los labios por inercia y se quedó mirando a las pecas que de pronto le tapaban totalmente la visión, pero no sintió ni el mínimo roce, solo el humo de Dean pasando de pronto a su garganta en una bocanada. Dean dejó de exhalar humo y se separó de él mientras Castiel seguía mirándole con el humo en sus pulmones, soltándolo poco a poco anonadado. El pecoso solo sonrió de lado, pícaro y arrogante.

—Ahí tienes tu calada, egoísta.

Se rió y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con una sonrisa embobada, más por la sustancia que por el momento, hasta que la pelirroja dio una palmada y ellos miraron en su dirección, pero ni siquiera les estaba mirando, solo parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo.

—¡Ah, joder, es  _Across the universe_!—dijo sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza, pero ellos pudieron ver desde su posición su mueca y el encogimiento de hombros.—Bah, está bien, pero de todas las que hay de ellos podías haber elegido _I am the walrus_ o  _Revolution 9_ , esas sí que son canciones psicodélicas.

—Ya, pero esta me parecía más bonita. Es más relajada.

—Pasando de canciones relajadas, tengo una perfecta para este momento.

Charlie se puso de pie (no sin emitir violentos gruñidos de esfuerzo) y robó el porro por el camino mientras cambiaba de pista, volviendo al asiento haciendo una especie de baile lento ridículo con las caderas y los brazos. Castiel no identificó las primeras notas de la canción, pero Dean gimoteó dejando caer la cabeza en el sofá.

—En serio, no me puedo creer que hayas puesto la canción de los psicópatas.

—¿Qué psicópatas ni qué bicho muerto? _So happy together_ de The Turtles, ¿es que hay algo más alegre que esto?

—Sí, lo hay. Un ritual satánico, por ejemplo. No me digas que no suena como un pederasta cantándole a su víctima en el baño.

—Dean, eres lo más enfermo que ha pisado esta habitación.

Castiel se rió con la conversación, pero se rió aún más escuchando la canción y sus  _when you're with me baby the skies'll be blue for all my life_  que tan absurda hacía la situación. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar lo estúpida y pervertida que sonaba la voz del cantante, y quizá fuera la marihuana y quizá no, pero no podía dejar de reír pensando en ello. Y lo peor era que la canción no parecía acabar nunca. Al final Dean y Charlie se unieron a sus risas que se prolongaron hasta que la pista saltó a una canción aleatoria de  _Cream_. Castiel se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y se movió para estar de lado, con la mejilla en el sofá y mirando a Dean con los ojos perdidos y una sonrisa estúpida.

—¿Sabes qué? Estaba pensando en que no tengo ni idea de qué es un Batman. O sea, sí, es el hombre ese murciélago, pero no sé a qué os referíais con eso antes.

Dean se rió entre dientes cogiendo de nuevo el canuto que Charlie le tendía y tomó otra calada.

—Cuando te desnudas delante de alguien pero sin que se te vea en ningún momento las partes nobles, eso es un Batman.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cara.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, no veo el parecido.

—No tiene por qué tener un parecido, Cas.—dio otra calada con un encogimiento de hombros y le dio el cigarro.—Es un meme, alguien le pone un nombre y se expande.

—¿Qué es un meme?

—Joder, Cas... Pues no sé, algo que tiene mucha fama y todo el mundo empieza a hacerlo. Como el _Gangnam Style_ ese.

—Yo no veo a nadie haciendo el Batman como para que sea algo tan conocido...

—Tío, era un ejemplo, no te lo tomes al pie de la letra. De todos modos tú qué sabrás, si no sabías ni quién era Fonzie...

—A diferencia de ti no pienso que tener idea de dos cosas de los ochenta me hace inteligente, Dean.

—Se llama cultura popular y hasta las palomas de los parques tienen de eso.

—No creo que a las palomas le interesen mucho las cuestiones de los humanos.

—Dime por favor que has pillado el sarcasmo y que eso era un chiste malo. Cas, deja de reírte. Cas, estás dejando a los humanos en evidencia.

—Creo que Charlie se ha ido.

—¿Eh?

Dean alzó la mirada para encontrarse el sillón vacío y ninguna señal de la pelirroja por los alrededores. Se encogió de hombros.

—Se habrá ido al servicio, o quizá se ha ido a dormir. Bueno, mejor, más porro para nosotros.

—¿Crees que deberíamos dejarles un poco de intimidad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Ash y Charlie. Ya sabes... aunque no creo que hagan mucho con el queso debajo de la cama.

Dean miró a Castiel con una sonrisa incrédula y el ceño fruncido cogiendo el porro de los dedos de su amigo.

—Cas, Charlie es lesbiana. Creía que lo sabías.

—¿En serio?—preguntó genuinamente sorprendido y miró hacia el frente mientras Dean fumaba.—Oh, vaya. Pensaba que Ash y él eran pareja, como estaban tan juntos...

—Eso es porque los dos estudian Informática y van a las misma clases desde primer año. Aunque creo que los primeros meses Ash no lo sabía y ella le gustaba. Pobre.

Cas se rió con los hombros temblando y miró de nuevo a Dean de soslayo, observando el humo que hacía círculos sobre sus cabezas. El moreno se humedeció los labios con la mejilla de nuevo apoyada, pensativo.

—¿Y tú, Dean?—preguntó alzando la mirada.—¿Eres... hetero o...? No sé, bueno, si me quieres contestar.

Dean esbozó de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante y le miró apurando lo poco que quedaba del cigarro.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Es solo que, bueno, no parece que seas bisexual... A veces.

—Me gustan más las mujeres, pero sí, también los chicos, aunque me he acostado con muchos menos.

—Oh. Bueno.

—¿Y tú, a qué acera le das?

Castiel se encogió de hombros y bostezó un poco, cerrando los ojos.

—Supongo que soy indiferente a la orientación sexual, aunque solo he tenido novios.

—¿En serio, tú con novios?

Castiel sonrió sin mirarle.

—Sorprendido, ¿eh? Solo he salido con dos chicos, por si te interesa. Pero ninguno de los dos duró mucho.

—Así que eres virgen.

El moreno abrió los ojos notando cómo sus mejillas se enrojecía y apretó los labios.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

—Tus dos relaciones duraron poco y tienes toda la pinta de ser un chico tímido, inseguro y que no le gusta acostarse con alguien sin tener sentimientos de esos. Por supuesto que eres virgen.

Castiel pareció más irritado mientras se erguía mirando hacia otro lado.

—Creo que te has equivocado de carrera, deberías estudiar Pscología.

—Así que he acertado, ¿eh?—preguntó jocoso mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero, pero como vio que su amigo no decía nada continuó:—Eh, no te habrás enfadado, ¿no?

—No, no es eso, es solo que me molesta que por lo visto me podáis leer tan fácilmente.

—En realidad no, eres el chico más raro que he conocido. Y no lo digo en el mal sentido, es... supongo que eso te hace más interesante. Me gustaría conocerte por mis propios medios y no por un discurso que me des mientras estés borracho y cuando necesites un hombro en el que desahogarte.

Se rió entre dientes correspondiendo a su sonrisa, y sí, se había ruborizado. Se encogió de hombros y se humedeció los labios.

—¿Benny y tú tuvisteis alguna historia en el pasado?

—¿Eh?—Dean parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.—Creo que estamos en conversaciones diferentes.

—Lo siento, era solo curiosidad.

Dean se lo pensó y luego negó con la cabeza entre risas.

—No, para nada. Benny y yo... es pensarlo y se me ponen los pelos de punta. Lo considero más como a un hermano, aunque hermano solo tengo uno y me sobra y me basta.—le dio un pequeño codazo a Cas.—¿Por qué? ¿Estabas celoso?

—Ni en tus sueños, Dean.

—Si te tranquiliza Benny tiene novia desde hace dos años.

—Que no era eso, imbécil.

Castiel le dio otro codazo y se rieron de nuevo hasta que el moreno dejó caer sus brazos a los lados, relajado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su brazo estaba pegado al de Dean y que su muñeca y mano se rozaban. Hizo el ademán de apartarse pero decidió que estaba demasiado a gusto en esa posición. Se quedaron en silencio y entonces la música de fondo se pronunció, inundando la sala con las notas de  _Like a rolling stone_  de Bob Dylan, curiosamente, pero Castiel eso no lo sabía. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Dean y encontrarse con que él también le estaba mirando. El pecoso parpadeó lentamente y esbozó una pequeña y vaga sonrisa, siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento de sus rubias y largas pestañas. Dean movió despacio su mano para acariciar con el dorso de su mano por la zona del meñique la muñeca de Castiel, haciéndole suspirar. Se miraron sin hacer nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa del otro a una cercanía más que notable. El moreno se fue relajando con las pequeñas caricias del rubio hasta cerrar los ojos pero sin quedarse dormido, porque aún así quería mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarle.

Aquella noche no pasó nada.

Y Castiel se dio cuenta de que estaba muy jodido, bastante más jodido que antes.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Buenos días, Cas. ¿Dormiste bien? Espero que no hayas tenido resaca de maría.** _

_**Que sepas que Charlie se ha despertado esta mañana tosiendo por el olor y solo me ha caído bronca a mí. A mí. Qué injusta es la vida.** _

_**Eso sí, no te creas que el cabrón de Ash se ha inmutado.** _

_**En fin, solo quería decirte que me lo pasé genial anoche contigo y que a estos les has caído muy bien. Creo que podrías venirte alguna otra vez. Solemos tener un plan parecido casi todas las semanas, algo más de tu estilo, ¿eh?** _

_**Tranquilo que esta vez no te haremos tomar ninguna sustancia que te joda las neuronas para estudiar.** _

_**Cas, ¿estás ahí? Espero que no estés molesto por algo de ayer.** _

_**Si quieres podemos hablarlo. Es decir, no hay nada de lo que hablar... ¿O sí? No, ¿verdad? No sé, da alguna señal de vida.** _

_**Te daré otro pastelito de la paz si quieres.** _

_**Vale, tu hermana me acaba de decir que sigues durmiendo. Olvídalo, ni caso a los mensajes, no hace falta ni que los leas. Seré gilipollas...** _

_Jé._


	4. Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya es que ni me molesto. Junio fue un mes entero de exámenes y mudanzas y julio de cumpleaños, eventos y, como no, falta de inspiración. Siento mucho la tardanza, al menos lo compenso con el hecho de que este capítulo es más largo que los demás.
> 
> La canción que toca es la de _Help!_ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nD5PcSolTaA) y al menos la letra tiene que ver con el capítulo. La siguiente será _Let it be_. En fin, no os molesto más. ¡Espero que os guste! Gracias por los comentarios, los favs, kudos y la paciencia infinita.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Ninguna, los gazapos que seguramente os encontréis de siempre.
> 
> **Disclaimers:** _Supernatural_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes.

* * *

_Ayúdame si puedes, me siento mal y apreciaría tu compañía._

_Ayúdame a poner los pies en el suelo. Por favor, por favor, ¿me ayudarás?_

* * *

 Castiel podría haber sido la persona más afortunada del planeta si no fuera porque en ese momento era la persona más desgraciada del planeta.

Las cosas estaban yendo bien. Había conseguido quitarse dos exámenes a base de buenas notas en trabajos, Gabriel no había montado ninguna fiesta que luego él tuviera que recoger y su amistad con Dean seguía en sus trece. De hecho Cas había empezado a salir más con los amigos de Dean hasta el punto de visitar a Charlie una vez cada pocos días, celebrar con ellos el día de Halloween y salir con los chicos a ver partidos de fútbol. A decir verdad no le gustaba demasiado ese deporte, pero agradecía mucho el poder pasar un rato con ellos aunque fuera con ese propósito.

Sí, todo iba genial. Incluso ya no le importaba que Dean y Anna agitaran las paredes por la noche con su escándalo, los tapones para los oídos que se había comprado eran muy efectivos. Después de lo aislado que había estado de las demás personas y de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de jóvenes de su edad no se podía quejar de su situación actual.

Entonces Dean se metió en su cama, y ahí sí que empezó a sufrir de verdad.

 

 

 

 

 

Cas había terminado sus clases y se dirigía a casa de Charlie colocándose su bandolera con un bufido. Él no solía tener relaciones sociales después de clase, estaba demasiado cansado para ello. Es más, no le apetecía en absoluto pero Charlie le había invitado a tomar algo y no quería caerle mal a alguien que le gustaba y podía soportarle tan pronto, así que hizo un esfuerzo. Qué duro era tener vida social de repente.

Charlie sirvió dos cervezas (aunque Cas solo fingió estar bebiendo) y empezaron a hablar (aunque más bien solo hablaba Charlie). La pelirroja parecía afligida, suspirando cada dos frases y bebiendo más cerveza de la que debería. Cuando Cas le preguntó resultó que el problema era, cómo no, amoroso. Cas frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza mientras intentaba seguir el hilo, aunque ya se había perdido a la mitad.

—Total, que veo a Gilda en el cine con un chico cuando fui con Ash a ver la nueva de  _X-men_. Pero no, el chico no era un  _Ash_  de la vida porque él a mí no me mete la lengua hasta la garganta . Eso sí, luego le falta tiempo para venir a tontear conmigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que habrá estado saltando de ese tío a mí? En una cama, literalmente. En fin.

Rodó los ojos, bufó negando con la cabeza y le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza antes de añadir:

—Llámame lo que quieras pero no hay nada peor que alguien confuso y que no se decide por una acera, no me extraña que acaben todos atropellados.

Castiel cometió el error de darle un trago a su cerveza y de mirar de forma distraída la boquilla de la botella mientras suspiraba un:

—Y que lo digas.

Hubo un silencio en el que el moreno se dio cuenta de que la había fastidiado cuando sintió la escrutadora e incrédula mirada de la chica clavada en él. Apenas sabía cómo comportarse, lamentó carraspear incómodo porque eso pareció sacar de su ensimismamiento a Charlie.

—Lo has dicho con segundas, ¿verdad?—dijo inclinándose hacia delante y levantando las manos y las cejas.—Oh, Dios, lo has dicho con segundas. Vale, ya me estás contando. ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conozco? Es Dean, ¿verdad?

Castiel casi se atragantó y ni siquiera tenía nada en la boca.

—¿Qué? No, ¿qué?—el moreno se rió de forma que casi le recordó a una chica y si fuera físicamente posible poder darse una patada en el trasero a sí mismo lo hubiera hecho.—No. ¿Por qué crees que estoy hablando de Dean? No estaba hablando de nadie.

—Bueno, si no me quedaba claro ya me lo has confirmado. Y no eres tan discreto como piensas, Dean es la única persona bisexual de mi grupo con el que pasas tanto tiempo y dudo que se trate de alguien más. ¿Me equivoco?

Apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Por alguna razón su cara pensó que era el momento propicio para actuar y ponerse roja. Se encogió de hombros, ya no tenía sentido ocultárselo.

—No se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?

—Tranquilo, no siento ninguna necesidad por cotillear. Bueno, un poquito, pero solo contigo. Dean estaba saliendo con tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Castiel suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Sí, me lo recuerdan  _todos_  los días, sin excepción. Aunque él dice que no están saliendo, pero está más que claro.

Charlie chasqueó con la lengua y negó con la cabeza mirando hacia otra parte.

—Qué mal rollo. Aunque te digo una cosa, yo sí me creo que no estén saliendo, Dean no es un chico de relaciones. Lo más seguro es que estén viendo a otras personas mientras tanto.

A Castiel aquello no le tranquilizó en absoluto.

—Y si quieres mi opinión, que estoy segura de que no pero te la voy a dar igualmente, a Dean parece que le gustas. No sé, si yo fuera tú al menos lo intentaría.

Castiel estaba mirando al suelo cuando Charlie dijo aquello y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, él también tenía derecho a sentirse orgulloso por una vez en su vida.

—En realidad... intentó ligar conmigo una vez.

Charlie abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer su mandíbula, así que Cas procedió a contarle sobre aquella noche que, aunque fue más que desastrosa, no podía evitar recordar con cierto cariño. Insistió mucho en el momento en el que Dean vomitó en sus zapatos como su pequeña venganza personal y Charlie tuvo que abrazarse la barriga de la risa, aunque acabó haciendo un pequeño puchero cuando Cas le contó que esa fue la noche en la que Dean terminó en la cama de su hermana por primera vez. Castiel no pretendía que su historia terminara con la mirada compasiva de la pelirroja, y tuvo que admitir que pensar en ello le ensombrecía un poco su actual estado de ánimo.

—Lo siento, vaya mierda. ¿No resulta violento para ti?

—Al principio sí, pero lo era más el hecho de encontrármelos por todos los rincones de la casa con las extremidades entrelazadas. No sabía quién era quién.—Cas hizo una mueca de asco y Charlie se rió. El moreno acabó sonriendo con ella.—Pero no pasa nada, no es como si fuera a intentar hacer algo. De todos modos ya me dejó claro que solo quería que fuéramos amigos, y pienso que es lo mejor. Estamos muy bien así.

Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez para convencerse a sí mismo y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, luego hizo una mueca. ¿Pero por qué seguía bebiendo si no le gustaba? Charlie se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo he dicho, a Dean ni le gustan ni se le dan bien las relaciones. Es probable que quisiera ahorrarte todo eso teniendo en cuenta que puede que le gustes de verdad.

—Charlie, nos conocemos desde solo hace casi dos meses. Y eso ahora, cuando me lo dijo apenas nos habíamos visto unas semanas, a nadie le da tiempo a tener sentimientos por alguien en ese tiempo.

—Eh, bueno, relájate un poco, no hablo de una película dirigida por Richard Curtis y producida por Disney, solo que a Dean puede que le gustes  _de verdad_. Es decir, que quiera pasar tiempo contigo y no solo empujarte contra las sábanas una noche loca. Y por cierto, sí que se puede tener sentimientos por alguien en ese tiempo. Tú los tienes por Dean, ¿no es así?

—No es verdad.—murmuró entre dientes, y estuvo seguro de que apenas se entendía lo que decía.—Solo me parece... atractivo, nada más.

—Lo que sea, pero algo sientes. Y bueno, ya hemos hablado bastante de Rapunzel ojos-manzana-de-caramelo, ¿podemos volver a hablar de Gilda?

Castiel parpadeó varias veces y se mordió el labio inferior. Cierto, Charlie estaba hablando de su problema con Gilda. Se sintió mal por haber monopolizado la conversación, así que durante la siguiente hora no se quejó ni una sola vez de las historias sobre los líos (a veces demasiado detallados) entre Gilda y Charlie.

Tampoco la interrumpió para decirle que  _Rapunzel ojos-manzana-de-caramelo_  era el apodo más acertado para Dean que había escuchado nunca, pero eso ya era otra historia.

 

 

 

 

 

Las palabras de Charlie no cambiaron su forma de ver la relación con Dean. De hecho a partir de ese momento comenzaron a verse más a menudo e incluso una vez fue a su casa a jugar con él y Sam a videojuegos. Resultó ser una casa pequeña y bastante humilde pero acogedora, con pósters y discos y ropa por todos lados. Castiel no quería ahondar demasiado en el tema pero le pareció contar solo dos habitaciones y no parecía que Sam y Dean compartieran una. No hizo preguntas.

Un día, mientras Cas terminaba un trabajo y Gabriel veía la televisión, Anna llegó a casa de la mano de un chico moreno de ojos azules. Les presentó a su nuevo amigo Inías y se metieron en su habitación. Arqueó las cejas pero se encogió de hombros, después de todo Dean y Anna no eran novios, tenían una relación abierta. Tampoco hizo preguntas.

Llegó el Día de Acción de Gracias y Castiel se dirigió al bar que Jo y su madre rentaban, ya que habían quedado unos cuantos allí para tomarse algo antes de irse a cenas con sus respectivas familias. Cuando llegó ya estaban esperándole Dean, Anna, Charlie, Ash, Pam, Benny, su novia Andrea y otros chicos más que les presentaron como Victor, Chuck, Meg y Ruby. Castiel no pudo evitar que le recorriera un pequeño escalofrío cuando la nueva chica morena le estrechó la mano con fuerza y le sonrió de lado. No era la primera vez que veía a Meg, de hecho compartieron en segundo una clase de Literatura y siempre sentía unos ojos clavados en su nuca, por no hablar de las numerosas veces que la morena intentó flirtear con él.

En la segunda ronda Dean le hizo una seña para que le acompañara a la barra a pedir las bebidas y Cas se sentó en un taburete a su lado, intentando no quedarse mirando demasiado su sonrisa burlona.

—Anna ya me ha contado que esta noche cenáis en casa de tus padres con toda la familia. Te acompaño en el sentimiento, no parecía muy animada.

Castiel bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, rodando los ojos.

—Anna no se lleva demasiado bien con mis padres, pero la comprendo. No son precisamente los padres más comprensivos del mundo.—suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa.—Y no solo ellos, también vienen mis tíos y mis primos, y todos son demasiado religiosos. Encima tendré que aguantar toda clase de preguntas sobre mi vida, como Gabriel no se hizo catedrático de teología y mi hermana ha salido tan rebelde todas sus expectativas en que alguien de mi familia salga  _derecho_  recaen en mí.

Castiel no pensó para nada que el timbre de la risa sarcástica de Dean fuera encantadora. Para nada.

—Tiene gracia que pienses que tú podrías salir derecho cuando eres el más desviado de los tres.—dijo y Castiel frunció el ceño intentando empujarle, Dean se rió esquivando su mano.—Es broma, Cas. Tienes que admitir que me lo has dejado demasiado fácil.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, pero no podía enfadarse con él. No cuando Dean seguía dándole pequeños codazos y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros para zarandearle levemente y darle un pequeño apretón. Castiel parpadeó y le miró de reojo mientras Jo terminaba de servir todas las bebidas.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer esta noche?

Tenía un poco de miedo por haber hecho una pregunta que le molestara o que no quisiera contestar, pero Dean solo se encogió de hombros torciendo los labios.

—Sam y yo vamos a cenar con Bobby en casa de Ellen y Jo. La verdad es que nos lo solemos pasar muy bien, Bobby lleva las bebidas, Ellen y Jo hacen la cena y Sam y yo siempre hacemos alguna tarta de manzanas o de cereza. No nos salen perfectas, pero eh, al menos se intenta. Al final acabamos apostando a las cartas, el año pasado perdí cuarenta dólares.—hizo una mueca de dolor negando con la cabeza.—No sé ni por qué lo intento, el maldito Bobby es demasiado bueno en el póker.

Los hombros de Castiel temblaron un poco al reírse, no sonaba como un mal plan, a decir verdad sonaba mejor que el plan que él tenía con su familia. Castiel conocía a Bobby, era el jefe del taller de coches en el que Dean trabajaba a media jornada y cada vez que el rubio hablaba de él se le llenaba la boca de palabras bromistas y de cariño, pero no era su padre ni ningún pariente de sangre que él supiera, además de Ellen y Jo. Castiel sabía poco o nada de los padres de Dean, pero por mucho que tuviera curiosidad no sería él el primero que preguntara sobre aquello. El moreno asintió con la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Suena muy bien, envíame alguna nota de voz si te emborrachas, será digno de conservar.

—No dudes sobre mi borrachera, amigo. ¡Ya estoy empezando!—exclamó levantando cuatro vasos de cerveza a la vez con una expresión juguetona, y Castiel admiró la destreza con la que su amigo era capaz de agarrar tantas cosas a la vez.

Y por supuesto eso no lo había pensado con doble sentido.

La tarde fue muy agradable, los que ya se conocían de hace años estuvieron rememorando algunas salidas y los nuevos se conocieron entre ellos. De ellos, Chuck era el que mejor le cayó. Victor era demasiado del estilo de Dean y Benny pero más autoritario y le intimidaba hablar con él, y Ruby y Meg eran demasiado...  _demasiado_. Sin embargo Chuck, a pesar de ser tímido, era un chico cuya conversación podía ser agradable y tranquila. Le contó que estaba en primer año de la misma carrera que él y que era amigo de Sam, pero que no había salido con su grupo de siempre porque su reciente ex-novia, Becky Rosen, estaba con ellos. Castiel se lamió los labios para no reírse, claro que conocía a Becky, Sam ya le había hablado de ella. La chica escandalosa que había estado detrás de él desde primaria hasta que más o menos consiguió superar su obsesión saliendo con otro chico. Castiel lo sintió por Chuck y por Sam a partes iguales.

Castiel y Anna se despidieron de todos y fueron a buscar a Gabriel para conducir hasta Maryville, a casa de sus padres. Cas intentó ignorar el hecho de que su abrazo con Dean había durado más que con cualquier otro y se fueron preparando mentalmente de camino a casa.

La buena noticia era que había ido menos gente de la esperada, la mala era que los presuntuosos y despóticos primos Uriel y Raphael sí que habían asistido. Castiel le dio un abrazo rápido y un apretón de manos a su padre, y durante la cena se habló lo justo y necesario. Mientras Castiel juegueteaba con el segundo plato de pavo relleno que su tía Hester le había servido él se encontró preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Dean con su familia, si ya habrían terminado y estarían jugando a las cartas mientras se tomaban algunas cervezas a pesar de no estar en la edad legal de hacerlo. Sonrió para sí mismo, se alegraba mucho de que al menos uno de los dos se lo pasara bien.

Fue durante el postre cuando su móvil vibró contra su pierna, haciéndole brincar del susto. Su madre frunció los labios con reprobación y su padre le espetó que en la mesa no se utilizaban teléfonos móviles, así que esperó hasta que no fuera sospechoso que se excusara para ir al cuarto de baño y sonrió con ternura al ver que se trataba de Dean el que le había dejado dos mensajes. Uno de ellos era una foto de un pedazo de tarta que no parecía tener una forma ni una presentación perfectas pero cuyo interior rosado era bastante apetecible, en el otro mensaje Dean había escrito  **Te lo guardo pero solo si vienes** **lo suficientemente pronto como para que nadie se lo coma antes**. Castiel sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes, menudo idiota. Al menos ese mensaje era merecedor de que al día siguiente se pasara por su casa para probar la tarta.

Minutos más tarde cada uno estaba en una parte del salón hablando con otros y Castiel se había dejado caer exhausto en el sofá al lado de su hermano después de la ronda protocolaria de preguntas sobre qué tal sus estudios, con quién se juntaba y si había hecho algo distinto últimamente. Gabriel alzó su copa de champán dulce sobre su cabeza en su dirección y Castiel le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. El mayor chasqueó la lengua.

—Cansado, ¿eh?—preguntó con cierto retintín, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido.—Es lo que tiene ser el hijo pródigo de la familia, te comes las preguntas incómodas por todos nosotros.

—Ya, bueno, no me hables de comer si no te quieres tragar la mesa.

—Ni me hables de esto, estoy lleno. Hester tiene una manía muy insalubre por cebarnos como gorrinos.

Castiel se rió cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá todo lo posible. Jugueteó con el cojín del sofá distraído, relajándose hasta que su hermano tuvo que abrir la boca otra vez.

—Hmm, Cassie, ¿te gustan las buenas noticias?

Castiel giró la cabeza hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—Eso depende de lo que  _tú_  entiendas por buenas noticias. ¿De qué se trata?

Gabriel le dio otro sorbo a su champán y le señaló con la copa.

—¿Recuerdas a Balthazar Milton? Rubio, ojos azules, acento británico, vino este verano a pasar las vacaciones en casa de unos amigos...

—Sí, Gabe, le recuerdo. Estuvisteis toda la noche jugando al póker con unos amigos en casa, no me dejasteis dormir ni un minuto. Gracias, por cierto.

—¡Era sábado! ¿Quién duerme los sábados por la noche?—Gabriel cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.—Bueno, lo que sea, no quiero hablar de tus hábitos autistas, sino de que Balthazar ha vuelto a Lawrence y planea quedarse porque ha montado un bufete de abogados. O al menos temporalmente, quiere reunir el suficiente dinero para mudarse a Nueva York, pero tú ya me entiendes.

—Eh... ¿vale?—Castiel arqueó una ceja sin comprender muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación.—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo todo esto?

Gabriel le miró y le dedicó una de sus picaronas sonrisas aderezada con un movimiento de cejas, el moreno conocía demasiado a su hermano como para no tener un mal presentimiento con todo aquello.

—Resulta que le gustabas cuando te conoció en verano, vete tú a saber por qué, y me he enterado de que sigue soltero. He pensado que podría presentaros, si tú me dejas, claro.

Castiel dio un respingo en el sofá y miró alarmado a su alrededor antes de inclinarse hacia él, los dientes apretados y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Gabriel! ¿A ti te parece normal decir eso en una casa llena de ultra conservadores?

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si estos no se enteran de nada!—contestó despreocupado haciendo un movimiento con la mano.—Pero la idea te gusta, ¿verdad? No has dicho nada malo de eso.

—Porque aún no me he recuperado del susto. Eres mi hermano mayor, Gabriel, se supone que tú no me deberías emparejar con tus amigos de... ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

—No te lo he dicho.—añadió con una sonrisa cada vez más divertida, al menos para él mismo.—Tiene veintiséis, como yo. Y antes de que pongas cara de limón tengo que recordarte que es alto, de origen francés pero creció en Londres, ciudad de la que tú eres muy  _friki_ , por cierto. Sabe cuatro idiomas, ambicioso, con planes de futuro, es un tío culto y divertido... Joder, hermano, si no lo quieres tú ya me hago yo gay por ti.

—Vale, vale, Gabriel, ya lo pillo. Solo... no repitas esa palabra, ¿vale? Estamos en terreno peligroso.

Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices, hermanito? ¿Le darás una oportunidad?

Castiel apretó los dientes. Si era honesto consigo mismo la idea no le parecía tan mala, de lo que recordaba a aquel chico le pareció un poco arrogante, pero lo suficiente como para resultar carismático y no insoportable, como Dean. ¿Y por qué tenía que pensar en Dean en ese momento? Cierto, porque se sentía como si le estuviera traicionando al aceptar la oferta de su hermano. Y era ridículo, Dean era solo su amigo. Ni siquiera estaban cerca de salir o tener una historia juntos. Sin embargo se sentía como si al dejar que Balthazar le llamara estuviera cerrando una puerta que había dejado abierta solo por si acaso, y él no quería hacer eso.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Anna pasó por delante de ellos para ir a la cocina y les saludó con una sonrisa, su melena rojiza recogida en una trenza ladeada y destilando dulzura por donde ella pasara. Entonces Castiel recordó que esa puerta la estaba dejando abierta para el chico que estaba _saliendo_  con su hermana y agachó la mirada. Él también merecía ser feliz.

Castiel se humedeció los labios y miró a su hermano antes de darle una respuesta.

—Le puedes dar mi número de teléfono la próxima vez que le veas.

 

 

 

 

 

Resultó que Balthazar era más sutil y metódico en su flirteo de lo que Castiel había pensado con su primera impresión. Aún no habían quedado en persona, pero se habían estado mensajeando desde entonces, compartiendo algún que otro interés aunque no fuera común ( _deberías escuchar esto_ o  _deberías ver esta película_  eran las frases más recurrentes durante sus conversaciones) y riéndose de alguna que otra batallita sobre Gabriel y sus ocurrencias en la tienda de dulces que él rentaba. Una vez Castiel le habló sobre Dean, pero era para contarle que la tarta de cereza que había probado de su amigo había sido magnífica. Alguna vez le habían entrado ganas de contarle más cosas sobre el pecoso, pero no quería forzarlo demasiado, tampoco necesitaba otra persona más para psicoanalizarle y decirle que tenía un encaprichamiento con el que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo. Y ya tenía bastante con las miradas burlonas de su nuevo círculo de amigos sobre aquel tema.

A Dean también le había hablado una vez sobre Balthazar, aunque su respuesta había sido muy diferente a unas risas y una carita sonriente. Dean le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le comentó de que ya iba siendo hora de que se echara un noviete, acto seguido cambió de tema sin darle más importancia. Castiel se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía sentido sentirse decepcionado porque esa no era la reacción que él esperaba en una de sus ensoñaciones despierto.

Estaba acostado en la cama con las luces apagadas cuando se despidió de Balthazar y le deseó buenas noches, conectando los cascos a su móvil para escuchar una canción que le había recomendado. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las relajadas notas de  _Never play_  de  _Emily and the woods_ , y aunque estuvo seguro de que a Balthazar no le gustaba precisamente ese género y que lo hacía para impresionarle se sintió gratamente satisfecho. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa e intentó conciliar el sueño, una agradable sensación instalada en el pecho. La canción estaba a punto de terminar cuando el sonido de un portazo le sobresaltó y le espabiló en un segundo, su corazón a mil por hora por el susto. Castiel se quitó los cascos y se sentó en la cama frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Escuchaba la voz aguda y furiosa de Anna, ese tono que su hermana ponía cuando estaba tremendamente enfadada y no podía controlar. A su voz le acompañaban unos susurros fallidos de una voz que identificó como Dean y su corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Por qué estaban Dean y Anna discutiendo? Los gritos siguieron por unos minutos más hasta que Gabriel soltó un  _¡No son horas!_  y se escuchó un último portazo que hizo temblar su estantería llena de libros. Castiel estaba seguro de que esa puerta era la de su hermana, así que ahora Dean y Anna estarían disfrutando de algún tipo de sexo salvaje y descontrolado que casi siempre era el culmen de sus discusiones, aunque no recordaba que hubieran tenido con anterioridad una pelea así. De todos modos Castiel suspiró y se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, dispuesto a escuchar la canción tantas veces como hiciera falta para no tener que escucharlos copular como conejos.

Fue justo antes de presionar el botón de reproducir cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación y parpadeó varias veces, confuso. Castiel se apoyó sobre un codo y carraspeó antes de susurrar un audible  _adelante_  y la puerta se abrió despacio. Cas no podía decir que a estas alturas le sorprendiera ver a Dean en el umbral de su puerta, cerrando detrás de sí y apoyando la espalda en ella, su respiración lo suficientemente pesada como para escucharla desde su posición. Castiel estiró una mano y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, parpadeando con el ceño fruncido para acostumbrarse a la luz. Dean tenía el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas por la pelea y la mandíbula apretada en un gesto de rabia contenida. Castiel se puso las gafas y entonces pudo vislumbrar sus ojos vidriosos e inyectados en sangre, pero él no podía decir que fuera porque estaba disgustado o porque hubiera llorado porque podía oler el alcohol que emanaba de la ropa de su amigo desde su posición. Vaya, pues sí que había sido una noche movidita.

—¿Estás bien, Dean?

El rubio bufó y se pasó una mano por el pelo sin enfocar la mirada en ningún punto en concreto, negando con la cabeza tan rápido que más bien parecían pequeñas sacudidas.

—Perdona, no quería molestarte. He venido con Anna en taxi y no tengo dinero ni estoy en condiciones para volver solo a casa. Si quieres me voy.

—Tranquilo, Dean, está bien.—Castiel se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo con la cabeza ladeada en señal de confusión. Esperaba algún tipo de explicación que no llegó, así que se aclaró la garganta y se colocó el pijama por si acaso no se veía demasiado presentable.—¿Qué ha pasado? Si quieres contármelo.

Dean se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la cama de Castiel, sus pasos bastante espesos y sonoros, chocándose con la silla de escritorio en el camino hasta que se dejó caer en el borde de la cama con un bufido.

—Anna se ha enfadado conmigo porque me ha visto ligando con una compañera de su clase. No lo entiendo, yo la he visto con más chicos y no pasa nada. Nos ha hecho irnos de allí para traerme aquí y luego darme con la puerta en las narices, vaya pedazo de... lo siento, es tu hermana. Perdona.

Castiel ladeó aún más la cabeza intentando entender las palabras pastosas y el habla arrastrada del estado de ebriedad de su amigo, pero de lo que pudo comprender no le extrañó. Anna era una buena hermana y muy buena y agradable a primera vista, pero para nada sumisa. Había sacado su fuerte carácter de su madre, y podía entender que se sintiera celosa de ver a Dean con alguien más a pesar de que habían dejado claro las intenciones de cada uno.

Sin embargo tenía que empatizar con Dean, su rostro contraído en confusión y herido a partes iguales. Castiel no tenía ninguna duda de que su amigo era muy inteligente, pero las emociones era algo que no sabía manejar muy bien. Además, conociendo a su hermana le habría gritado dos o tres cosas hirientes en medio de su discusión y Dean era demasiado amable como para devolvérselas. Castiel dudó antes de extender una mano para apretar su hombro y sacudirlo levemente en señal de apoyo.

—Mujeres, ¿eh? Quién las entiende.

Por lo visto aquello al menos había animado a Dean, porque su amigo había bufado de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona y había negado con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se contagió a Cas y esperó a que Dean añadiera algo más, sin poder evitar observar el movimiento de los dientes de Dean mordiendo su labio inferior en gesto de preocupación, su piel rosada tornándose pálida un instante antes de volver a su estado original. Por culpa de eso tardó unos segundos en reaccionar cuando Dean le preguntó:

—¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo, Cas?

El moreno levantó la mirada partiendo los labios y dejando salir un pequeño suspiro antes de asentir dubitativo sin mirar a Dean.

—Claro... claro, sí, puedes. Dormiré en el sofá.

—¿Por qué? Podemos dormir juntos, tampoco es tan malo.

Esta vez Castiel no pudo rehuir la mirada de Dean porque su amigo le estaba mirando directamente a él de forma despreocupada, sus labios húmedos y su rostro sonrojado inundado de pecas, su pelo siempre peinado a la perfección con una cresta lucía en esos momentos con las hebras en todas direcciones y sus ojos se veían más verdes que nunca en contraste al rojo de alrededor del iris. Castiel se preguntó qué había hecho mal para merecer tal castigo.

—Bueno... supongo que por una noche no pasa nada.

Agradeció que Dean tuviera el suficiente alcohol en las venas como para no notar que su voz se había agravado por lo menos unos cinco decibelios.

—Gracias, Cas.—Dean le sonrió con cariño sin mostrar los dientes.—Eres un buen amigo.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas en la mesilla de noche. Eso sí, incluso miope podía observar perfectamente como Dean se estaba desnudando enfrente de él con una lentitud que parecía incluso obscena (aunque más bien se debía a la torpeza de su estado actual) y con las mejillas sonrojados se apresuró en apagar la luz de la mesilla como primer impulso, ignorando la exclamación de queja de su amigo por haberle quitado la única fuente de luz para poder ver. No obstante Castiel no estaba dispuesto a ver a Dean metiéndose en su cama con solo su ropa interior. Y si Cas pensaba que eso le evitaría muchos sufrimientos no contaba con el sonido del cuerpo de Dean deslizándose entre las sábanas y el calor corporal que emanaba su cuerpo casi desnudo al completo. Castiel tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que había aguantado la respiración hasta el momento, así que intentó que no se notara que estaba casi asfixiándose cuando pretendía respirar como las personas normales. Dean suspiró relajado dejando escapar un pequeño sonido de placer que le hizo apretar los puños a Castiel y entonces a su rubio amigo se le ocurrió la espléndida idea de moverse para estar sobre su codo y mirando a Castiel en silencio con una única luz de las persianas entreabiertas entrando en su habitación. El moreno cerró los ojos e intentó hacerse el dormido, aunque supuso que el tic nervioso de su párpado debía estar traicionándole en su pequeño paripé.

—No eres una de esas personas a las que les gusta hablar de madrugada, ¿verdad?

Castiel notó el tono de voz burlón de su amigo y abrió los ojos para observarle aunque solo fuera su silueta sus hombros destensándose un poco sabiendo que al menos uno de los dos parecía más relajado con esta situación, como si no fuera incómodo para nada.

—Tengo clase por la mañana, Dean. Y tú también, así que deberías estar descansando.

—No creo que vaya mañana a clase. Me pido baja por enfermedad grave, muy grave.

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes divertido.

—Entonces no debería estar compartiendo cama contigo, Dios sabe si eso podría ser contagioso.

—No lo es, creo que lo que pasa es que tengo un dolor de ovarios tremendo.

Cas se rió aún más fuerte. Esperaba que su hermana no hubiera escuchado eso.

—Lo que tú tienes es mucho cuento. Vamos, Dean, duérmete ya.

—Vaaale, pero solo porque tú me lo pides así.

—No te lo he pedido de ninguna manera.

—Lo que tú digas, Cas.

Castiel iba a reírse otra vez pero ahogó una carcajada en un sonido casi agudo cuando Dean se dejó caer en la cama y pasó un brazo por encima de él, envolviéndole por completo y suspirando por la nariz de manera que su respiración chocó contra su mejilla. El moreno tragó saliva y sintió que sus músculos no volverían a relajarse jamás. Dean movió de forma distraída los dedos por el brazo de Castiel por encima de la ropa y volvió a moverse en la cama, sintiendo la respiración del rubio delante de su cara en vez de a su lado.

Lo siguiente fue algo que Castiel decidió tomárselo como si solo hubiera sido su imaginación.

El colchón bajo él se hundió ligeramente y sintió un cosquilleo al lado de su nariz, una suave y caliente presión con sabor dulzón a _whiskey_  invadió sus propios labios, aunque no duró lo suficiente como para que Castiel pudiera reaccionar y corresponder. Para entonces podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en las sienes.

—Tenía que haberte elegido a ti.

Con ese bajo susurro que parecía más como si se lo hubiera soñado que como si hubiese sido real Dean dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a roncar profundamente.

Castiel, por otro lado, no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche.


	5. Let it be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho. Como chica que, antes que escritora, soy lectora de fanfics, sé lo muchísimo que irrita y molesta que las autoras de historias hagan estos hiatos casi interminables entre capítulo y capítulo. Qué puedo decir, este año de universidad me está comiendo muchísimo tiempo, aparte de los exámenes, mudanzas y blabla. Al menos puedo deciros que terminar lo terminaré. Ahora, ¿a qué paso? Pues no lo sé pero seguramente sea largo y tortuoso y MATADME ANTES DE QUE PONGA HUEVOS.
> 
> Esta vez la canción que toca es Let it be ( _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytu3yEE9ACE_ ) y aunque sé que es demasiado bonita para este capítulo espero haberle hecho algo de justicia. La siguiente que toca es Day tripper, ¡y Navidad is coming!
> 
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los kudos, por leerme... Pero sobre todas las cosas muchísimas gracias por la paciencia que me tenéis.
> 
> **Disclaimers:** Supernatural y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes.

 

* * *

Y cuando la gente con el corazón roto que vive en este mundo

se ponga de acuerdo, habrá una respuesta: "déjalo estar".

* * *

 

 

 

Si había algo de lo que Cas estaba seguro por completo, aparte de que todo lo que fuera un poco dulce le sentaba tremendamente mal, era de que Dean era un imbécil, un inconsciente y un perfecto gilipollas.

Además de haberse acostado con una morena bastante atractiva al día siguiente de haber dormido con Castiel.

Cas se repetía a sí mismo que después de todo Dean estaba borracho, que cuando ocurrió estaba medio dormido y que seguro que se lo había imaginado. Pero por otra parte... imposible, no tenía tanta imaginación como para sentir tan bien los labios de Dean sobre los suyos y...  _suficiente_ , por supuesto que había pasado, por fortuna o por desgracia. Sin embargo Castiel siguió con su vida, después de todo un simple beso no iba a cambiar ninguno de sus planes ni su mundo. Ante todo dignidad, integridad y amor propio. Cas se preparó los exámenes trimestrales con tiempo para poder pasar unas Navidades tranquilas, siguió viendo a algunos de los amigos que había establecido en común con Dean e incluso un día quedó con Balthazar. Fue una cita tranquila en una cafetería, y a Cas más que una cita le parecía una de sus conversaciones por teléfono hasta la hora de dormir pero en directo. No pudo negar que no se lo pasara bien, y tras aquello volvió a casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hasta que Dean le mensajeó para preguntarle qué tal el día. Entonces el corazón de Castiel dio un vuelco e incluso llegó a olvidarse de que había tenido una cita con Balthazar, y no tardó ni sesenta segundos en responder que sí, que estaría encantado de tomarse esa cerveza con él.

Así que había algo de lo que Cas estaba seguro por completo era de que él mismo era un imbécil, un inconsciente y un perfecto gilipollas.

 

 

 

 

 

**Hey Cas, ¿te ha pasado algo? No te vi esta mañana en el campus, y mira que es raro no verte. ¿De pronto ya no eres un empollón?**

_Hola, Dean. En realidad me quedé dormido porque estuve estudiando hasta tarde, así que no fui a las primeras horas._

_Tengo hechas todas las prácticas de esas asignaturas, no pasa nada si falto un día a clase. No volverá a repetirse de todas formas._

**¿Hacéis prácticas en tu carrera? Pensaba que literatura era todo estudiar, estudiar y estudiar.**

_De vez en cuando tenemos que analizar algunos textos y averiguar de qué corriente literaria y en qué contexto socio-político y económico están ubicados, así como las preferencias y biografía del autor. Ayer, por ejemplo, tuve que hacer un análisis personal de_ El Gran Gatsby _. Sinceramente, los temas que aborda Fitzgerald me parece muy interesante y considero que sus obras tienen un cierto encanto pesimista y con unas personalidades, además de devastadoras, bastante marcadas y ricas en complejidad emocional y honestidad abrumadora, pero empieza a ser muy pesado hablar siempre del mismo autor estadounidense. Como si no hubieran más en todo Norteramérica._

**Zzzzz.**

_Si tanto te aburro no deberías haber preguntado._

**Me esperaba un "sí" o un "no" rotundo, no un discurso digno de John Keating.**

**Yo tengo que hacer un circuito personal que entrene toda la anatomía de un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad. Es más aburrido de lo que suena.**

_Tranquilo, ya sonaba aburrido. Pero suerte con tu circuito._

_No sabía que conocías_  El Club de los Poetas muertos _, por cierto._

**¿Bromeas? Los listos no tenéis el monopolio de las películas buenas, la verdad es que me gustó. No sabía que Robin Williams supiera actuar más allá de _Jumanji_.**

_Hablaba del libro, no he visto la película. Ni tampoco_ Jumanji _. ¿Es tan conocida? No es la primera vez que oigo una referencia a esa palabra._

**Tío, no puede ser, te estás quedando conmigo.**

**Ya está, decidido, un día nos hacemos una maratón de películas. No es normal ni sano tener veinte años y no haber visto más de cinco películas.**

_Exagerado._

**Lo que sea, pero no has visto _Jumanji_. ¿De qué te sirve ser un  _nerd_  si no has visto  _Jumanji_? Joder, estoy tan indignado que voy a decir  _Jumanji_ otra vez. Es más, voy a enviarte el primer y único emoticono que voy a escribir en mi vida: .l.**

_Vale, vale, lo he entendido. Estoy solo en casa, podrías venir y así nos hacemos la maratón._

**Nah, lo siento, he quedado con el amigo de una amiga para ir a una fiesta. Pero quizá otro día.**

_No pasa nada, le diré a Balthazar, puede que tenga el día libre._

**Jé, casa vacía e invitación "casual" y espontánea. Buena suerte, Cas, a ver si consigues mojar el churro de una vez.**

_.l._

 

 

 

 

 

—¿Cuál te gusta más, la azul y rosa o la roja y negra?

Charlie levantó a la altura de sus ojos dos camisas de cuadros y Castiel alzó las cejas, por un segundo confuso. Parpadeó y soltó la gabardina que estaba mirando.

—¿Mm?—fue su única respuesta. La pelirroja dejó caer sus brazos y rodó los ojos, bufando y colgándose ambas camisas del brazo para probárselas.

—Déjalo, Cassie. Pensaba que al tener por fin un amigo gay tendría un chico con el que ir de compras, pero eres tan aburrido como un hetero.

—Me sorprende que una lesbiana tenga también estereotipos para los hombres homosexuales. Y no me llames Cassie, no me gusta.

—Joder, chico, estás hoy quisquilloso, ¿eh?

Cas se apoyó en un estante de ropa con un pequeño suspiro. Parecía cansado aunque hubiera dormido ocho hora, pero fueron unas horas agitadas.

—Lo siento, no debería haber venido. No te lo tomes a mal, es que no estoy de buen humor.

—Ya, se nota. ¿Te ha pasado algo? Podemos pasar a la parte en la que tú y yo dejamos la ropa en una esquina y nos vamos de cañas.

Cas sonrió con los labios apretados y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. De hecho, es justo eso, que no ha pasado  _nada_.

—Uhhh... detecto cierto rencorcillo gestándose ahí, sí que pasa algo.

Cas decidió dejar salir una risa bastante débil antes que responder a eso, ¿qué iba a decir de todos modos? Un beso es un beso, muchos amigos se dan besos entre ellos cuando están de fiesta, tenía veinte años, no doce. Para aquel entonces ni siquiera recordaba cómo sabía ni cómo se sentía, ni siquiera había sido un beso memorable, de película, ni literario. Para aquel entonces el beso no era un recuerdo, sino el fantasma de un recuerdo.

Charlie ignoró el hecho de que su amigo no respondiera, consciente de ello o no, y caminó hacia el probador, dándole su bandolera llena de chapas y parches para que lo sujetara.

—¿Y qué tal con Balthazar? No me has vuelto a hablar de él.

Castiel se apoyó en la pared de al lado y se encogió de hombros, las manos en la espalda.

—Bien, supongo, hemos quedado unas cuantas veces. Una vez pensé que me iba a besar, pero solo me quitó una hoja del pelo.

—Por favor, dime que no os estáis  _friendzonando_  mutuamente.

—Eh... ¿ _friendzo_ -qué?

—Quiero decir que habéis cruzado esa fina línea en la que os encontráis tan cómodos juntos que no sois ni siquiera pareja potencial, sino amigos. ¿Hay tensión sexual entre vosotros?

—Bueno... Creo que la hay por parte de él. Quiero decir, a veces se acerca más de lo necesario o me dice alguna indirecta, pero suele ser por mensajes. No sé.

—¿Tan tímido es?

—No, Balthazar no es tímido, es... quizá no le he gustado tanto como se creía y ha decidido que nos quedemos como amigos.

—O quizá tú le has dado las señales equivocadas y es él el que se piensa que tú no le has gustado.

Castiel frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza a la vez que Charlie abría la cortina y se miraba por encima del hombro apretando los labios con una medio sonrisa.

—No entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres?

Charlie apartó la mirada de sí misma para alzarle las cejas y bufó, alisándose las mangas con las manos.

—Sigues colgado por Dean, ¿a que sí?

Cas negó con la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula.  _Colgado_  era una palabra poco acertada, porque eso significaría que por la fuerza de la gravedad Dean tendría que acabar cayendo con él. Castiel no estaba  _colgado_ por Dean, Castiel se encontraba en medio de un cruel juego hecho por su amigo en el que siempre que tiraba y parecía que estaba cerca Dean acababa alejándose más. Y a Cas le quedaba claro que era un juego al que era imposible ganar.

—Él me besó.

Lo dijo porque pensaba que si lo decía en voz alta acabaría convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no fue una ilusión, necesitaba compartirlo y hacerlo algo tangible y real. Pero si esperaba un gesto sorprendido e impresionado por parte de la pelirroja, el sorprendido acabó siendo él mismo cuando Charlie dejó la camisa encima de un taburete y le miró por última vez antes de cerrar la cortina y decir:

—¿Estaba sobrio o ebrio?

Castiel parpadeó y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más daba cómo estuviera Dean? Él le había besado, y que fuera más o menos consciente no le quitaba hierro al asunto. Por un momento se molestó, pensando que quizá Charlie quería desacreditar sus palabras.

—Sí, estaba borracho, pero parecía bastante despierto como para meterse en mi cama y besarme cuando se creía que yo estaba dormido. ¿Y qué si lo estaba?

Charlie abrió la cortina y Castiel se preguntó de dónde había conseguido la habilidad de poder ponerse un traje entero rojo de dos piezas en solo unos pocos segundos. La pelirroja suavizó el gesto y sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Cas, no lo decía con malas intenciones. Conozco a Dean desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cómo es, lo raro es que no te haya besado antes. No es mala persona, es... bueno, ya sabes que le gusta mucho el sexo. Y no quiero que te acabes  _enamorando_ de él o algo así, él no se enamora de nadie, no le gustan esas cosas.

Sus palabras y el tono condescendiente le molestó mucho más a Cas que si le hubiera insultado y abofeteado. Sabía que después de todo estaba siendo injusto, Charlie solo era directa por su propio bien y, al fin de al cabo, nada de lo que había dicho ella era nuevo para él. Sin embargo no podía dejar de evitar sentirse humillado, pensar en lo cómodo que él estaba en su conformismo habitual de no haber conocido a nadie que realmente le llamara tanto la atención. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía de malo su vida anterior? ¿De qué servían los altibajos emocionantes en una vida si al final siempre acababan tocando el suelo? Él prefería ser una línea plana, como en los sistemas de monitorización de las funciones vitales de los hospital cuando alguien fallecía. ¿Sonaba tremendista? Tal vez, pero al menos podía evitarse esas conversaciones en las que las orejas y las mejillas le hervían y no precisamente de la vergüenza.

—Me dijiste que creías que yo le gustaba  _de verdad_.

—Y le gustas, sostengo mi teoría. Nunca le había visto estar tanto tiempo hablando con una persona sin cansarse y sin que fuera Sam. Quiero decir, por ejemplo, a tu hermana solo le gustaba para llevársela a la cama, pero contigo le gusta pasar tiempo de verdad. Lo siento, cuando te lo dije no pensaba que ibas a llegar hasta este punto.

Cas levantó la mirada y pudo ver sus ojos celeste clavándose con lástima y comprensión. Quizá ella ya había pasado por eso antes, con Gilda o alguna otra chica. El moreno negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes para no preocuparla.

—Charlie, me gusta Dean pero no estoy  _enamorado_  de él. Y por cierto, me gusta más cómo te queda la camisa que esto... sea lo que sea.

La pelirroja le golpeó en el hombro y ambos rieron entre dientes.

—Solo por eso te has quedado sin el helado de chocolate protocolario que te iba a regalar después de esto.

Castiel hizo una mueca y fingió estar triste por la noticia a pesar de que la idea de comer chocolate no le gustaba en absoluto y menos tomar helado por esas fechas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si con Dean podría hacer lo mismo pero a la inversa.

 

 

 

 

 

**Hey Cas, ¿quieres que te cuente un chiste sobre fantasmas?**

_Si va a ser como el chiste del padre, la hija y los instrumentos entonces no, gracias._

**Muy bien, ese es el espíritu.**

…  **¿Cas?**

 

 

 

 

 

Incluso aunque tuviera que terminar un trabajo para el siguiente lunes, Castiel no pudo decirle que no a Dean cuando le preguntó si quería que hicieran la maratón de películas ese mismo viernes. Y no pudo evitar derretirse un poquito cuando al preguntar si alguien más iba a ir él respondió:

—Claro que no, tío. Ese día solo va a ser para ti y para mí.

Si Cas tenía pensado superar su  _cuelgue_ por Dean lo llevaba claro; moriría solo.

Cas se hundió en su sofá y jugueteó con sus pulgares por encima del regazo, observando cómo Dean conectaba su portátil a su televisión y _para nada_  fijándose en la piel que se vislumbraba por encima de su pantalón al agacharse cuando su camiseta se estiraba. Anna había salido con Inías y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar Gabriel, pero conociéndole seguramente se hallaba intoxicándose en el vecindario más lejano que podía haber encontrado. La mesita del salón que siempre se encontraba enterrada entre libros de literatura para que él pudiera estudiar había dado paso a una serie de bolsas de patatas fritas, Doritos, galletas de chocolate, cervezas y una pizza familiar, cortesía de Dean. Castiel no podía procesar cómo se suponía que sus cuerpos iban a poder ingerir tal cantidad de calorías, pero no le cabía duda de que Dean podría comerse todo lo que sobrase sin ninguna dificultad (y que además adelgazaría en cuestión de días porque su metabolismo era así de odiable).

Desvió la vista con timidez cuando Dean se irguió y caminó hacia el sofá, dejándose caer de tal forma que hasta a Cas hizo botar. Buscaba la película en el portátil con la lengua entre los dientes, concentrado, y Castiel no pudo evitar contemplarlo con algo de devoción y deseo. Pero deseo ¿ _de qué_?

—¿Preparado para ver la que vas a considerar una de tus películas favoritas de toda la vida?

Castiel parpadeó, distraído por unos segundos por sus palabras y entonces se rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Dudo mucho que pueda considerar una película sobre un juego de mesa  _mágico_ una de mis favoritas, pero lo intentaré.

—Bueno, vale, quizá lo exagere un poco. Sam y yo solíamos ver esta película todas las navidades, era como una especie de tradición. A veces la seguimos viendo pero muchas veces se nos olvida.—las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de Dean se intensificaron cuando sonrió, pero sus labios apretados le indicaban a Castiel que él no era el que se olvidaba de verla. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación cálida a pensar que, a pesar de que Dean no tenía por qué contarle algo como eso, él lo había hecho de todas formas. Cas se sentía como si hubiera compartido algo privado y que resquebrajaba la superficie de Dean dando a entender que había algo más aparte de fiestas todos los fines de semana, así que Castiel se sentía como si él tuviera que decir algo de vuelta.

—Mi padre recibía muchos invitados en casa cuando se acercaban las festividades y básicamente nuestras navidades se resumían en ir de misa en misa. Me hubiera gustado compartir con mis hermanos una tradición como la vuestra.

Dean miró a Castiel y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, aún sin enseñar los dientes, pero sus ojos seguían sin sonreír. Cas se quedó fascinado por la oposición de aquel gesto, esperando alguna palabra por su parte, pero Dean solo desvió la mirada para desperezarse antes de poner en marcha la película y ponerse cómodo en el sofá.

—Tengo que decir una cosa, los efectos especiales de esta película siempre me maravillan cada vez que la veo.

Incluso Castiel que no era muy dado al sarcasmo se dio cuenta de que Dean no lo decía en serio, y no pudo evitar reírse cuando Dean hacía algún comentario puntilloso sobre ello durante la película, a pesar de ser lo suficientemente antigua como para que los efectos especiales no importaran. A pesar de ello, Cas disfrutó la película, Dean contándole curiosidades ("ese jardín es el jardín real de Robin Williams, no quiero ni saber cuánto tiempo les costó ordenarlo de nuevo") o solo mascullando tonterías en voz baja ("Kirsten Dunst está muy mona aquí, en cuanto al actor que hizo de este niño ahora esta horrible, parece que se ha comido cinco veces a sí mismo"). Y cuando citaba frases enteras simultáneamente en susurros durante la película Castiel creyó ver a Dean de nuevo siendo niño, y eso fue algo que le pareció adorable.

Cuando _Jumanji_ terminó fue el turno de Cas de elegir película, y a pesar de las quejas de Dean cuando eligió  _Mary Poppins_  (según él ni siquiera era por la película en sí, sino porque le gustaba ver la fotografía de Londres y la catedral St. Paul), el rubio acabó sumándose con entusiasmo a cantar la canción principal de la película a pesar de las risas y la vergüenza ajena de Castiel. Y aunque el moreno estaba bastante seguro de que Dean preferiría mil veces estar con sus amigos teniendo conversaciones reales en un  _pub_  y no estar enclaustrado de forma patética un viernes por la noche cantando canciones infantiles con su amigo, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de que le hubiera elegido  _a él_  por encima de esa posibilidad y disfrutando como si no se lo pudiera pasar mejor en otro sitio que no fuera el salón del piso de Castiel.

A las doce ya habían tomado unas cuantas cervezas y Cas estaba mucho más achispado que Dean. De hecho cuando el rubio empezó a poner vídeos destacados de gente golpeándose y animales haciendo algunas cosas que se suponían que debían ser graciosas pero que a él solo le provocaban alzar una ceja con escepticismo, Cas acabó abrazándose el estómago y llorando de la risa tirado en el sofá, lo cual provocó que Dean se contagiara también. Probaron algunos juegos  _online_  y acabaron solo bebiendo y hablando en el sofá de temas con mucha seriedad a pesar de que fueran estúpidos como  _"¿cómo pueden tener los pájaros relaciones sexuales si apenas puedes verle los genitales?"_. De alguna forma, tarde o temprano y cómo no, acabaron haciendo de cómo habían sido las experiencias sexuales de cada uno, y aunque Cas no tenía mucho que contar él escuchó con atención científica todo lo que Dean decía.

Asímismo fue natural que Cas, sentado en el sofá, acabará acariciándole el pelo a Dean, que había terminado en el suelo a su lado. También lo fue que Dean le detallara la primera vez que le hizo una mamada a un chico, y que Cas respondiera  _"ojalá supiera cómo es que te den una, por lo que dicen parece que esté bien"_.

Así que solo por el interés científico y, por supuesto, por curiosidad biológica, Dean acabó enseñándole cómo se sentía que te hicieran una.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel se humedeció los labios y se los mordió por vigésima vez en un solo minuto. Las uñas le hacían daño en sus palmas, pero todo el sentido del tacto de su cuerpo se concentró en su entrepierna, así que solo lo ignoró. Cas sabía que era anatómicamente imposible que a un hombre le doliera una erección por muy excitado que estuviera, pero sí era verdad que cuando Dean se agachó delante de él y le abrió las piernas con ambas manos para colmar de atenciones aquella parte de su cuerpo si experimentó algo parecido a una tortura que le hacía pensar que si Dean no se ponía manos a la obra pronto acabaría acabando él mismo el trabajo antes de tiempo.

Cas nunca pensó que él fuera a ser una de esas personas ruidosas, pero tenía que luchar para no alzar la voz en cada espasmo que le recorría la espina dorsal cuando Dean movía la lengua en círculos o decidía que era una buena idea succionar sin previo aviso. Llegó un momento en el que el mero sonido húmedo de los ruidos de la boca de Dean, intencionados o no, le llegaron a poner tanto que sentía las orejas arder. Para colmo cada vez que agachaba la mirada (porque no había nada en el mundo que le impidiera a Castiel observar cómo los labios rosados e hinchados de Dean le envolvían el pene, que desaparecía cada vez que hacía un movimiento descendente con la cabeza, y joder si no era una de las mejores vistas que él había contemplado en su vida) se encontraba con los ojos verdes en contraste con el ebrio rojo de alrededor, evaluando su reacción y dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado divertida y burlona. ¿Cómo no podía Dean sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza o pudor por lo que estaba haciendo? Básicamente una fina capa de  _su_ saliva le envolvía por completo. Castiel no pudo evitar un gemido lastimero y bastante embarazoso cuando Dean agarró con suavidad la base con una mano para acariciarle mientras lamía de abajo a arriba con lentitud, y si Cas pensaba que eso era algo que podía parecer obsceno y aberrante Dean lo hacía con tanta elegancia y seguridad que le pareció incluso más sensual que los sonidos húmedos. Cerró los ojos cuando Dean comenzó a hacer un sonido suave y gutural con la garganta que le hizo recorrer una vibración bastante placentera por todo su pene, y aunque lo más normal es que Castiel se corriera enseguida no podía evitar que se convirtiera en una dulce y lenta agonía, Dean sabía cómo hacer para tentarle sin llegar al final, y Cas estaba muy,  _muy_  seguro de que Dean estaba disfrutando de aquello demasiado.

Gracias a Dios, Dean decidió que iba siendo hora de terminar con la tortura y aceleró sus movimientos, succionando y acariciando puntos sensibles que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, terminando con Castiel arqueando la espalda y corriéndose en la boca de Dean, sin poder evitar agarrarle del pelo y por un segundo temiendo que la hubiera fastidiado por no haberle avisado. Sin embargo, a Dean parecía no importarle tener que tragar y eso, a pesar de que era físicamente imposible, excitaba aún más a Cas.

Castiel se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados y sudor pegando el cabello a las sienes, mareado en parte por el alcohol y en parte por la sensación post-orgásmica, su cara ardiendo y su corazón intentando decidirse por el paro cardíaco o calmarse poco a poco en un relajado compás por la sensación de calma electrificante que le llegaba hasta a las puntas de los dedos, y Cas no sabía que esas dos sensaciones pudieran ser compatibles en cualquiera de los ámbitos.

Castiel solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Dean sentándose a su lado para verle secándose los labios con una mano, y al desviar la mirada algo avergonzado pudo ver un notable bulto en los pantalones vaqueros de Dean. Cas humedeció los labios.

—¿Quieres que... ya sabes, me encargue de eso?

Dean miró hacia abajo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello y se rió entre dientes, una sonrisa pícara imperceptible adornando sus comisuras.

—Tranquilo, confío en que algún día me devuelvas el favor.

Castiel apretó los labios y no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa algo tímido, abrumado por la sutil promesa de que algún día una situación parecida se volvería a dar entre ellos, y le siguió con la mirada con devoción mientras Dean se inclinaba para buscar otro vídeo gracioso en Internet.

 

 

 

 

 

**¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado, empollón?**

_Mi profesor de gramática me dijo que si no terminaba el trabajo que, por cierto, tú no me dejaste terminar el fin de semana pasado, no me dejará opción a evaluarme este trimestre._

**Já, claro, como si tú tuvieras alguna queja del fin de semana pasado.**

**En fin, Pam da otra fiesta en su casa y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir. Vamos a ir casi todos, incluido Chuck, para que no te aburras.**

_Quizá me pase un rato, no es justo para Pamela que mi único recuerdo de su casa sea un borracho muy presumido vomitando a mis pies en su bonita terraza._

**Estás hoy que lo tiras, ¿eh?**

**Hey, ¿por qué no te traes a Balthazar? Así puedes presentarle a todos. Será divertido.**

_Quizá lo haga._

**Genial, cuantos más mejor.**

_¿Seguro que no te importa que vaya?_

**Acabo de darte yo la idea, ¿por qué debería importarme?**

_Por nada._

**Seguro que os lo pasáis bien, quiere hacer la fiesta antes de que la gente se vaya a sus casas por Navidad.**

**Hablando de Navidad, ¿sabes qué tipos de coche lleva Santa Claus?**

**¿Cas?**

**Te juro que este chiste sí que es gracioso. Bueno, solo un poquito.**

**En fin, nos vemos por el campus.**

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel fue a la fiesta de Pam en el coche de Balthazar con Gabriel, Anna e Inías, quien resultó ser un chico bastante amable, inteligente y en algunos casos tímido. A Cas le llegó a dar incluso pena el hecho de pensar de que lo más seguro era que su hermana se aburriera de él antes de fin de año. Podían escuchar la música proveniente de la casa mucho antes de que llegaran a doblar la esquina de su vecindario lleno de renos, elfos y luces de colores verdes, rojas y blancas, y Cas se preguntó cómo es que nadie los había denunciado todavía. Nada más entrar por la puerta Charlie y Jo le saludaron, y Cas les presentó con una sonrisa tímida a Balthazar, quien habló con ellas con su habitual carisma y gracia. El moreno no pudo evitar intentar buscar a Dean con la mirada, quien o no había llegado todavía o no estaba en esa planta. Castiel no quería preguntar, ya le había comido demasiado la cabeza a Balthazar con Dean como para convertir esa noche en un tributo en torno a él. Aunque para sus adentros (sinceramente no  _muy_ para sus adentros) tenía que reconocer que sí, aquella noche se trataba de Dean y su reacción al conocer en persona a Balthazar.

Pam no tardó en aparecer por allí para darles unos chupitos de tequila y un beso en cada mejilla a Balthazar, comentándoles que se alegraba mucho de verlos por allí y lo mucho que le gustaba su acento cuando el rubio habló para responder. Anna e Inías no tardaron en desaparecer, aunque Gabriel aún se mantuvo cerca de ellos durante un rato más solo para _deleitarles_  con sus anécdotas sobre la tienda de golosinas. Benny y Andrea llegaron más tarde con Chuck y Castiel respiró aliviado al verle, acercándose a él casi inmediatamente. Balthazar, Chuck y él mantuvieron una conversación estable que no se basaba en  _"tío, ¿te acuerdas del desmadre del sábado pasado?"_ , sino en un viaje en común que tuvieron Balthazar y Chuck en Florencia y unas cuantas materias que Chuck y Cas habían compartido.

Era casi medianoche cuando Castiel vio a Dean bajando las escaleras y su corazón dio un vuelco, como si se hubiera saltado un escalón. Sin embargo no iba solo, una chica con el pelo color lavanda bajaba riéndose con él. Dean alzó la mirada y sonrió cuando vio a Castiel, saludándole con la mano a la vez que ambos se acercaban.

—¡Hey, Cas! No sabía que al final habías decidido venir.—dijo con efusividad y señaló a la chica menuda pero con curvas.—Os presento, esta es Kayleigh, una amiga de Pam. Kayleigh, él es Cas.

—Encantada, Cas.—respondió con una gran sonrisa y Cas intentó corresponderle forzando una igual a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. No pudo evitar fijarse en que su camiseta mostraba gran parte de su sujetador. Castiel se giró hacia Balthazar y le vio sonriendo y esperando con paciente cortesía.

—Os presento a Balthazar, un amigo.—dijo Cas, y si esperaba algún tipo de respuesta reacia y mandíbula apretada no pudo evitar sentir una pesada sensación fría cayendo en su estómago cuando Dean sonrió con sinceridad y se inclinó para darle un firme apretón de manos.

—¡Por fin te pongo cara, tío! Cas me ha hablado mucho de ti.—él dijo combinando su sonrisa con la de Balthazar y empezaron a conversar entre ellos mientras él miraba de reojo a Kayleigh, demasiada apuesta como para sacarle algún defecto.

Castiel se sintió vacío, decepcionado y, sobre todas esas cosas, arrepentido y avergonzado por sus expectativas y pensamientos interiores. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota como para pensar que Dean iba a reaccionar de otra manera y mezquino como para usar a Balthazar como sujeto de su experimento? Cas era un egoísta y un imbécil, por supuesto que Dean prefería a una chica como Kayleigh, con un peinado distinto, tatuajes y  _piercings._  Incluso su nombre sonaba interesante. Y mientras tanto ahí estaba él, el simplón Castiel, _solo_  amigo, y si ellos pudieran saber lo que él estaba pensando seguramente no querrían saber nada más de él.

Balthazar estaba siendo tan bueno y amable con él y Cas solo intentaba perseguir un ideal que para él era inalcanzable. Debería contentarse con la ya de por sí deseable amistad de Dean en vez de estar comportándose así. Después de todo Dean nunca había pensado que esa noche era para ver a Cas, justo como él pensaba con Dean.

Y cuando el rubio dijo que  _volvía enseguida_  y desapareció escaleras arriba con Kayleigh, ya no volvió.

Castiel centró su atención en Balthazar cuando ellos se quedaron solos y se sintió enternecido por la mirada preocupada que le dedicaba al verle tan ensimismado. Cas le sonrió para que no se preocupase y decidió que Charlie tenía razón con respecto a Dean, que Gabriel tenía razón sobre Balthazar. Y que él mismo tenía razón al pensar que, efectivamente, era un imbécil, un inconsciente y un completo gilipollas.

Castiel le preguntó a Balthazar si quería irse a otro sitio y pensó que en realidad la noche tenía que ser para él, para ellos dos, y que debía ignorar aquella sensación que le repetía una y otra vez que en realidad así era como tenían que suceder las cosas.


	6. Day tripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el dilema. Cuando dije que iba a completar este fanfic lo dije muy decidida, pero no tuve en cuenta lo mucho que tardaba en actualizar. El poco tiempo que tengo entre la universidad y mi tiempo social. Y la verdad es que mientas me siento bien por terminar este capítulo, también me siento mal por colgar siete meses más tarde. Eso sí, sé que esta historia la voy a terminar. Lo sé.
> 
> Cada vez siento que los personajes son más OOC, no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. La canción que toca es _Day tripper_ , y mientras la escuchaba pensaba en Dean. Es como me imagino el Dean Winchester de esta historia. La siguiente es _Blackbird_. Me gustaría, para los que comenten, que me digáis una cosa... ¿vosotros de qué bando estáis? No sé, es solo por la curiosidad.
> 
> Gracias a todos por la paciencia que me tenéis. Gracias a los que aquí seguís después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y a los que todavía siguen comentando, dándole kudos y siguiéndola. De verdad que no sé cómo no me habéis matado antes.
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** Supernatural y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes.

* * *

 Era un viajero del día, billete solo de ida.

Tardé mucho en darme cuenta, pero lo descubrí. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pensaba que Balthazar era un chico muy dulce. Y no era un parche reparador ni un mantra que se repetía para olvidar a Dean, lo pensaba de verdad. Le gustaba los restaurantes tailandeses y ver reportajes sobre ciudades extranjeras. Su película favorita era _Trainspotting_. Su libro favorito también era _Trainspotting._ Escuchaba _Between the bars_ de Elliott Smith solo las tardes de domingo de otoño en las que había niebla, ningún día más. Y por ello empezó a salir con él más de lo que ya lo hacía, encontrando su equilibrio entre adorable y _gallito_ bastante atractivo.

No solo salía con Balthazar (o Bal, como se empeñaba el rubio en ser llamado), sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Castiel tenía verdadera vida social. Hacía grupos de estudio con Chuck e iba con él a seminarios y reuniones de su club, salía con Charlie, quedaban en su casa para ver películas que Castiel no encontraba muy entretenidas pero hacía que a la pelirroja se le iluminara el rostro (Cas no había sido nunca muy de películas de ciencia ficción y fantásticas) e incluso una vez fue a tomar algo con Meg, que insistió en que salieran por lo menos una vez. No fue una experiencia muy gratificante, que digamos.

Y luego estaba Dean. Dean al que llevaba sin ver dos semanas. Ese Dean que le mandaba mensajes hasta que gradualmente fueron desapareciendo en ausencia de respuestas de Castiel. El mismo que una vez le vio en el campus, se detuvo con una sonrisa para saludarlo y Cas pasó de largo con un simple movimiento de cabeza alegando que tenía prisa.

Castiel sabía que no estaba siendo precisamente simpático y agradable con Dean, ¿pero qué importaba? No era como si tuvieran una profunda y arraigada amistad. No era como si tuviesen muchas cosas en común, Dean no iba a echarle de menos. A Dean le gustaban las pizzas y las tartas, le daba igual del sitio que salieran, y adoraba en secreto un culebrón que provocaba derrames cerebrales como mínimo. Su película favorita era _El bueno, el feo y el malo_ . Su libro favorito era _La casa infernal_ , aunque Castiel dudaba de que Dean hubiera leído mucho más que eso. Y no tenía ni idea de cuál era su canción favorita porque aparentemente le gustaba cantar (o más bien graznar) cualquier canción de heavy metal o rock de los años setenta u ochenta.

No había duda alguna, no tenían nada en común.

Así que era hora de que Castiel pasara página del todo.

(O eso era lo que se repetía cada día para quedarse con la conciencia tranquila)

 

 

 

 

 

A pesar de que ambos tenían guantes puestos, Cas podía sentir el calor de la palma de la mano de Balthazar a través de la tela. Escondió su sonrisa tras la bufanda, las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío. Balthazar se rió entre dientes y después señaló con la cabeza a uno de los puestos.

—Allí venden chocolate caliente. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres uno?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. No tengo tanto frío como tú te crees.

—No me malinterpretes, me encanta lo adorable que es tu cara ahora mismo, pero parece que te vaya a dar una hipotermia.

Castiel no se sonrojó más porque a niveles físicos era imposible, pero apartó la mirada con rapidez, simulando que estaba muy interesado en unos gorros artesanales que vendía uno de los puestos navideños. Aún tenía problemas aceptando piropos, no se le daba bien ser coqueto. O más bien _odiaba_ ser coqueto, para él no era natural. Cas se aclaró la garganta y señaló un puesto con figuras de madera.

—Hey, mira. Tienen a los Beatles.—dijo maravillado por un segundo y arrastrando a Balthazar con él. Se detuvo a admirar las figuritas, en particular las del cuarteto británico, ensanchando la sonrisa.—Me gustan lo bien hechos que están. Y los detalles, mira lo mucho que han acertado plasmando las orejas de Dumbo.—dijo señalando a Ringo Starr con un dedo enguantado. Balthazar se rió negando con la cabeza y se inclinó para acercarse más.

—Gracias por decirme tu regalo para estas Navidades. Dumbo Starr lo apreciará.—bromeó irguiéndose de nuevo y Castiel miró hacia otro lado, pensativo. ¿Tenían que darse regalos por Navidad? Ni siquiera lo había pensado, nunca le había durado una pareja tanto tiempo como para tener que hacer un regalo por Navidades, y lo malo era que ni siquiera llevaban juntos más de dos semanas, pero se encontraban en una situación parecida al limbo. ¿Tenían o no que regalarse algo? Cas notó la mirada de Balthazar pegada a él y decidió seguir andando, cambiando de tema mientras miraba otro puesto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer por Navidad?—preguntó curioso y Balthazar se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que volveré a Londres para visitar a mi madre, no volvería hasta Año Nuevo. Me gustaría quedarme lo suficiente para ver a unos cuantos amigos y familiares.

—Oh. Ya veo.—dijo humedeciéndose los labios y fijándose en unas pastas amargas que tenían muy buena pinta. Balthazar apretó los labios, divertido.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tanto vas a echarme de menos?

Castiel rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

—Van a ser solo dos semanas, Balthazar. Aunque no será lo mismo. Lo preguntaba por el cumpleaños de Charlie.

—¿Hmm? ¿Charlie celebra su cumpleaños en Navidad?

—Cumple años el veintitrés de diciembre, por eso no sabía si celebrarlo antes o después. Se va mucha gente por vacaciones.

—¿Y vas a hablar con ella solo para que yo también pueda ir?—preguntó con sorna haciendo que Castiel se ruborizara, bajando la mirada.

—No solo tú, no quiero que Charlie esté sola el día de su cumpleaños si todos van a regresar a sus casas. Quizá lo pueda celebrar la semana que viene.

—Qué buen amigo. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Castiel no contestó enseguida, ya que había soltado sus manos y se encontraba demasiado ocupado observando con fijeza el chocolate negro del estante. Se relamió los labios y le lazó las cejas a Balthazar.

—Que yo sepa quería hacer un _picnic_ japonés, aunque no entiendo qué tipo de picnic quiere organizar con este clima.

—Interesante. ¿Va a hacer ella la comida?

—Nos vamos a repartir los grupos para cocinar. Al fin de al cabo es su cumpleaños.

—Se me da bien comer comida japonesa, pero no creo que sea igual de bueno preparándola.—Balthazar se rió y se inclinó con él para ver el chocolate, sus manos en los bolsillos—¿Y quiénes van a ir?

Castiel cogió una tableta de chocolate puro y se encogió de hombros, distraído.

—No lo sé, amigos de Charlie. Supongo que Bela, ya que está en el piso. Hmph. Me dijo que estaba viéndose con una chica, pero no sé si irá.

—¿Y qué hay de Dean?

Por un momento Castiel se paralizó y sintió un tic en el ojo derecho, entonces él fingió estar mirando otros tipos de chocolate negro con un gesto indiferente, manteniendo un rostro serio.

—No lo sé, ¿qué pasa con Dean?

—Bueno, antes erais muy amigos y ahora casi nunca me hablas de él, ni tampoco os veis. Pensé que en el cumpleaños podríais arreglar las cosas.

—No necesitamos arreglar nada, solo nos hemos distanciado. Él tiene sus cosas y yo las mías. Además, no somos tan amigos.—dijo con tono aburrido cogiendo otro tipo de chocolate. Balthazar frunció el ceño, pero Cas fingió no estar dándose cuenta de ello.

—Ya, claro. Por eso te pasabas día y noche hablando de él.—comentó con socarronería, pero como Castiel no parecía querer seguir hablando sobre eso suspiró y le quitó el chocolate de las manos de un confuso moreno.—Tú has pagado la comida, es justo que al menos pague tus próximas calorías.

Castiel sonrió negando con la cabeza y siguió a Balthazar hasta el pequeño mostrador de madera.

—Eres un testarudo. ¿Vamos a estar todo el rato así, solventando nuestra anterior deuda hasta que uno de los dos se acabe cansando y ceda?

—No te preocupes, Cassie, si tanto te preocupa siempre puedes pagármelo en carnes más tarde.

Tras decir aquello, Balthazar le guiñó un ojo. Castiel parpadeó varias veces y se ruborizó casi tanto como la dependienta, que no sabía dónde meterse mientras introducía el precio del chocolate en la caja registradora. Cas frunció los labios y agachó la cabeza, aceptándolo en silencio. Cogió el chocolate que Balthazar le tendió, siguieron su camino saliendo de la zona de los puestos y Cas se prometió a sí mismo no dar pie a otra indirecta sexual por el resto de la tarde.

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel había terminado las clases por aquel día, tenía un seminario pero decidió que se merecía un descanso, así que fue andando hasta el apartamento de Charlie. Por primera vez en su vida los estudios no eran algo que estaba en su mente las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Una vez incluso soñó con un día completo y ordinario en el campus. Durante las vacaciones de verano.

Charlie le dio un fuerte abrazo a pesar de haberle visto hacía solo un par de días y le invitó a entrar. El portátil estaba encendido en la mesa del salón, no estaba muy desorganizado pero se notaba que Bela no pasaba mucho por el apartamento. Las cosas de la pelirroja monopolizaban el salón, y de repente un estuche de maquillaje rompiendo la armonía. Cas se sentó en un lado del sofá y aquello le trajo demasiados recuerdos de esa ebria noche que pasó con Dean allí, en el suelo. Castiel intentó mirar la pantalla del ordenador para no recordarlo y sonrojarse.

—¿He interrumpido algo? Lo siento, tendría que haberte avisado antes.

—¿Esto? _Nah_ , estaba viendo _House of Cards_ , pero como el servidor se ha caído y se han eliminado la mitad de las series estaba intentando recuperar los capítulos. Puedo hacerlo más tarde.

Castiel frunció el ceño pero se rió negando con la cabeza. Cómo no, Charlie tenía que estar haciendo algo fuera de lo normal con su casi ilimitado poder informático como si fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua mientras bajaba la pantalla.

—La culpa es de ellos por dejar a una fanática apasionado en pleno _cliffhanger_. ¡Nadie se mete con Charlie Bradbury!—Castiel se rió de nuevo y Charlie se desperezó mientras se tumbaba como podía en su sillón, reposando las manos en su regazo.—Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar estudiando para algo?

—¿Para algo?

—No sé, qué más da, tú siempre estás estudiando.

Castiel frunció los labios en una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero prefiero estar aquí, contigo. Por loco que parezca.

—Imbécil.—Charlie rodó los ojos y sonrió.—Solo por eso te has quedado sin cerveza.

Castiel fingió un suspiro resignado, pero lo cierto era que beberse la cerveza le importaba poco o nada. Sin embargo Charlie las acabó llevando de todos modos, botellines que acabaron consumidos solo por ella. Castiel estaba cada vez más integrado, pero no tanto.

Después de un rato, Charlie volvió a colocarse el ordenador en sus rodillas, mirando la pantalla y navegando por las redes sociales.

—Quiero que sepas que he decidido celebrar mi cumpleaños la semana que viene, así que no me lloraréis ninguno porque os hayáis perdido la fantástica fiesta del siglo. He creado un evento en _Facebook_ , aunque tú no lo podrás leer, claro. Toma, échale un vistazo.

Castiel cogió el ordenador y curioseó por encima. Allí ponía el tema ( _tendrá que ver con la cultura japonesa y el denominado_ hanami _, os dejo todas las recetas en un link <3_), el lugar ( _lamentablemente no me sé ninguna forma de que pare de nevar de esta forma así que tendremos que improvisar un pícnic en mi casa. ¡Las toallas serán necesarias!_ ), la hora a la que podrían ir llegando ( _aunque si llegáis antes os tendré que pedir amablemente que os vayáis a tomar por saco_ ) y que tenían que hacer grupos para cocinar. Obviamente ella ponía el alcohol y la tarta. Sin embargo, lo que a Castiel le interesaba era ver la lista de invitados. No era ninguna sorpresa que nombres como Bela, Sam, Jo o Ash aparecieran. Sonrió de lado al ver el nombre de Dorothy, la nueva chica que Charlie había conocido, y casi podía sentir su rubor sin tener que mirarla. No vio el nombre de Dean por ninguna parte, que era el que estaba buscando, aunque para ser justos Dean siempre le decía que no era muy amigo de las redes sociales, quizá no tenía un perfil allí. Lo que sí vio fue el nombre de Anna entre otros, y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa. Charlie se revolvió en el sillón para ver mejor y se encogió de hombros.

—En principio no tenía pensado invitar a tu hermana porque hace unas semanas que no la veo y pensé que sería incómodo.—dijo responiendo a una pregunta que no se había formulado.—Pero cuando _salía_ con Dean pasaba mucho por aquí y me cayó muy bien, tengo ganas de volver a verla. Además, hablé con Dean y me juró que no había ningún problema, que podían estar en la misma habitación.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una sensación cálida de nervios en la garganta. Así que Dean sí iba a estar en la fiesta. Era más que evidente, pero no por ello Cas se sintió menos inquieto ante la definitiva confirmación. Asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose indiferente.

—Mientras ellos puedan llevarse bien no tiene por qué afectarnos a nosotros.

—Solo espero que si Anna va a traerse a su nuevo rollo que me avise, porque sí puede ser incómodo. Al menos yo me sentiré así.—dijo la pelirroja mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Castiel asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Era evidente que ella quería que aportar algo a la conversación, como si tuviera la necesidad de que Castiel se desahogara con ella y le contara sus más aislados pensamientos, y eso le hacía sentir ligeramente incómodo, pero como no dijo nada Charlie suspiró. Cas se humedeció los labios, nervioso, y le devolvió el ordenador con calma antes de ponerse cómodo en el sofá. El moreno se decidió por mirar a Charlie, dedicándole una mirada chulesca.

—¿Y qué tal con Dorothy? He visto que su nombre estaba en la lista.

Charlie empezó a balbucear, avergonzada, y Castiel se sintió orgulloso de su victoria.

Dorothy y Charlie se habían conocido en un foro de rol hacía mucho tiempo que, irónicamente, trataba sobre el mundo de Oz. Se conocían por los personajes, no los usuarios. Cuando descubrieron que residían y estaban estudiando en el mismo sitio quisieron verse en persona, pero eso había sido hacía muy poco, incluso después de que Charlie y Gilda dejaran de hablar. A Castiel le gustaba mucho escuchar a Charlie hablar de Dorothy. Según ella, era una chica guapa, de facciones duras al igual que su personalidad, fuerte, independiente y algo callada y reservada al principio, pero muy divertida e interesante cuando cogía confianza. Era muy distinta a Gilda, que aún sendo una chica de inteligencia emocional notable, se preocupaba demasiado por tener un aspecto delicado y femenino. Castiel envidiaba esa facilidad para poder apasionarse por algo o por alguien, él no se veía a sí mismo hablando de Balthazar de esa manera, pudiendo pasar minutos enteros hablando sobre alguien. El timbre sonó y Bela salió de su cuarto alegando que esperaba a una amiga. Charlie le enseñó algunas fotos de Dorothy mientras la rubia abría la puerta. La sorpresa fue máxima cuando Dean apareció con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver a Castiel allí, quien intentaba no parecer que aquello le había cogido de sorpresa. Charlie no dejaba de mirar uno y otro todo el tiempo mientras Bela regresaba con un suspiro a su habitación, ajena a ello. Dean desvió la mirada y se frotó la nuca con una mueca.

—Tendría que haber avisado, ¿verdad?—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y Castiel empezó a pensar que la casa de Charlie era más visitada que el monumento a Abraham Lincoln. Dean alzó una bolsa de plástico que parecía algo pesada.—En fin, acababa de salir del trabajo... había traído un par de cervezas y sándwiches, pero si es mal momento...

Castiel sintió la mirada de Charlie y se lenvató del sofá, cogiendo su maletín.

—No importa, yo ya me iba. Se lo estaba diciendo ahora mismo a Charlie.—mintió, agradeciendo que la pelirroja no le corrigiera. Miró a su amiga, intentando por ningún segundo observar por el rabillo del ojo a Dean o su confusa y arrepentida expresión, y cabeceó a modo de saludo.—Nos vemos pronto, Charlie. Si tienes algo que comunicarme sobre tu cumpleaños mándame un mensaje.

Casi al instante quiso retractarse de sus palabras, pues parecía que le estuviera restregando por la cara a Dean que a los demás les contestaba pero a él no. Tragó saliva, adoptando un rostro serio mientras Charlie se despedía de él. No observaba a Dean pero casi podía sentir la decepción en su mirada. Cas no se sentía muy orgulloso de decir ' _adiós, Charlie_ ', ni mucho menos de no contestar el mensaje que Dean le envió poco después aquel mismo día.

 

 

 

 

 

**Si he hecho algo para que te cabrees podrías decírmelo en vez de mostrarte tan pasivo agresivo.**

**Te echo de menos, tío.**

 

 

 

 

 

Durante esa semana, Castiel estuvo viendo más veces a Balthazar, intentando buscar recetas japonesas que ambos fueran capaces de realizar. No era difícil para él, pero Balthazar era más torpe de lo que imaginaba para la cocina. Podría ser muy bueno con los idiomas pero no era capaz de empanar de forma correcta patata con carne y cebolla. Al final Castiel decidió ayudar a Charlie con la comida de su grupo y la tarta, aunque no quedaba cuando estaban todos juntos. Dean estaba en su grupo.

Castiel seguía sin saber cómo se suponía que tenía que mirar a Dean a la cara cuando se lo encontraba por el campus. Llegó un momento en el que el rubio solo componía una expresión resignada mientas pasaba por su lado sin mirarle. Para entonces, Cas se sentía peor de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sabía que estaba exagerando, que no era para tanto, ¿pero qué podía hacer ya? No podía acercarse a él para hablar como todos los días. Tampoco pedirle perdón, porque no sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Dean no había cometido una horrible fechoría, pero seguía igualmente mal por aquello. Él tenía otro concepto distinto a la del sexo que Castiel tenía, y si sabía que Cas no era una persona de rollos de una noche no debería haberse metido en sus pantalones. Era algo que le provocaba un amargo y duro nudo en la garganta, y lo peor era que no podía zafarse del recuerdo de esa noche. No solo había sido la situación más extraña que había vivido, sino también una de las mejores experiencias, tenía que admitirlo. Estar con Balthazar era agradable, incluso divertido, pero él _no era_ Dean.

Castiel se odiaba mucho a sí mismo.

Balthazar le abrazó por detrás apoyando con gentileza su barbilla en el hombro de Cas y le besó la mejilla, haciéndole sonreír. Castiel levantó la mano pegajosa de tanta harina y huevo y manchó la nariz del rubio a propósito, haciéndole gesticular una mueca mientras se apartaba un poco.

—¡Hey!

—Esto te pasa por querer flirtear para no tener que cocinar.—bromeó el moreno apretando los labios en una sonrisa tímida mientras Balthazar se limpiaba los restos de comida de la nariz con una expresión divertida pero desafiante.

—Solo quería agradecerte que hagas la comida por nosotros, cascarrabias.—contestó limpiándose las manos en un paño húmedo cuando Charlie volvió con el arroz colado, rodando los ojos.

—En realidad el único que estás no estás ayudando eres tú. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y nos traes un par de cervezas?

—¿No deberías ser tú la que nos las trajeras en vez de nosotros?—replicó Balthazar, haciendo que la pelirroja le lanzara una mirada envenenada, con los labios muy rectos. Balthazar alzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.—Lo decía porque eres la anfitriona, no porque seas mujer. Qué susceptible eres.

Charlie no contestó, solo se giró para hacer _onigiris_ rellenos al lado de Castiel y dándole la espalda a Balthazar. Cas tragó saliva, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando. La pelirroja se mostraba reacia y hostil hacia su reciente novio, y eso era algo que no le costaba ver y que le hacía estar tenso. Después de unos instantes Balthazar suspiró y decidió que estaba mejor en el salón, así que salió fuera con las manos en los bolsillos, encendiendo la televisión. Charlie se quedó mirando con fijeza a Castiel sin decir nada, al menos el primer minuto. Castiel parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada, mostrándole una sonrisa reconciliadora. A Charlie le solía caer muy bien todo el mundo, aparte de que era una chica dulce, pero con Balthazar parecía otra persona. La chica negó con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo.

—Si te soy sincera hubiera preferido que hicieras estas cosas con Dean en vez de con Balthazar.

Castiel desvió la mirada y la focalizó en su tarea, la de hacer _korokkes_ , tampoco contestó nada. Se dio la vuelta y fue a por más harina para seguir con la comida.

“ _Si supieras hasta qué punto te doy la razón”_ fue lo único que pensó en responderle Cas, pero no lo hizo.

 

 

 

 

 

Tenía que admitir que no era lo habitual, pero sí efectivo. Había estado ayudando a Charlie empujando todos los muebles que podía para dejar el salón vacío y limpiando el suelo. Excepto la estantería que estaba clavada a la pared, con la televisión incluida. La pelirroja lo decidió usar como muro para colgar decoraciones con papel maché simulando flores de cerezo y la televisión para poder música de fondo. Castiel tenía que admitir que había trabajado mucho en ello, se la veía muy ilusionada. Cas colgó junto a Dorothy los _chouchin_ , que al parecer resultaron ser farolillos japoneses de colores. Pensó que Dorothy era una persona genial a los dos minutos de conocerla, y él no solía ser así de confiado con la gente de primeras. Desprendía esa aura de seguridad y de control que te hacía sentirte bien y confiado, y no intimidado como Castiel pensó que se sentiría. Balthazar estaba colocando la toalla que ambos iban a usar en una esquina, al lado de Charlie y Dorothy, y él no pudo evitar notar la nariz arrugada de su amiga cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Castiel se humedeció los labios, intentando acallar esa sensación de desilusión en su pecho a la vez que decoraba más las paredes con Dorothy y Bela.

Una hora después empezaron a llegar los invitados por grupos son su respectiva comida. Los vasos y las bebidas estaban en la estantería. Algunas personas que Castiel no conocía vinieron vestidos con kimonos y, por lo que él tenía entendido gracias a Charlie, de _cosplays_ de distintas series. Castiel no tenía ni idea de que la pelirroja pudiera conocer tantas personas _nerds_ de Lawrence por la red. Para la hora de cenar ya habían catorce personas repartidas como podían por el suelo, algunas encima de otras. Ni rastro de Dean y su grupo por aquel entonces.

El alcohol empezaba a estar presente en los vasos de casi todos los invitados, unos enseñaban a otros lo que habían cocinado y lo compartían, ya que temían que se enfriara si esperaban a los demás. Castiel empezaba a sentirse violento con tanta gente que él no conocía, aunque todos parecían muy simpáticos y abiertos. Tanto que a Castiel le agobiaba. Balthazar le cogió la mano y le sonrió mientras comía _gyozas_ , y Cas se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de desarrollar la habilidad de comer con una sola mano. Para él era imposible, de hecho sentía la imperiosa necesidad de soltarse de él para poder comer como una persona humana y no con su mano izquierda y resbalando todo el rato la comida en el plato con los palillos.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que llamaron a la puerta y Sam y Jess entraron con una pequeña cestita, lamentando el retraso. Charlie le preguntó sobre su hermano y los demás y Sam puso los ojos en blanco con un pequeño suspiro.

—Han tenido problemas en la cocina, ahora los verás.

Charlie alzó los brazos con gesto de exasperación, pero no dijo nada, y a Castiel eso le dio la impresión de que no era la primera vez que pasaba. Cas jugueteó con el bajo de la camiseta con la mano libre, nervioso y bajando la mirada. Fue cuando Sam y Jess se estaban sentado en el poco sitio que quedaba cuando la puerta volvió a sonar. Dean, Ash, Jo, Benny, Andrea y Pam entraron por la puerta con paquetes de cerveza en la mano, regalos y cajas de pizza que le hicieron rugir las tripas con solo olerlas. Era obvio el poder de atención que podían conseguir ese grupo, porque en cuanto entraron todo el mundo se calló y giró sus cabezas para observarles. Charlie alzó las cejas con una expresión incrédula.

—¿Se puede saber por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Hubo unas especies de risas cómplice entre Ash y Jo y no tardaron en buscar sitio para sentarse donde podían haciéndoles mover a los demás. Benny y Dean fueron los rezagados que aún seguían de pie hablando con Charlie, alzando las cajas de pizza en señal de réplica.

—Lo sentimos, las cosas se torcieron y... digamos que hemos estado a punto de hacerles perder la fianza a Benny y Andrea.—bromeó Dean haciendo que su amigo le diera una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi le queda sin aliento.

—Estos cabrones por poco no me queman la casa. Estábamos intentando hacer malabares con una página de esas con recetas japonesas, pero al final hemos decidido que comprar pizzas por el camino era menos peligroso.

—Tranquila, hemos traído para todos.—dijo y miró a su alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos con perplejidad.—Más o menos... ¿desde cuándo eres tan popular, Charlie?

Charlie chasqueó la lengua y le dio un golpe en el hombro, negando con la cabeza. Benny se rió entre dientes y se fue a sentar con Andrea.

—Anda, tira antes de que te eche de mi casa, zorra.

Dean sonrió y siguió a Benny. Castiel intentaba no mirar a Dean, pero resultaba imposible. Parecía radiante y más feliz que nunca, rodeado de amigos y presentándose con su habitual carisma a gente que no conocía de nada. Incluso Dorothy pareció ablandarse un poco ante su sonrisa, no pareciendo tan dura de entrada. Castiel se mordió el labio inferior y siguió con sus korokkes, mirando de reojo la mano que Balthazar le estaba sosteniendo.

Al final las pizzas empezaron a pasarse por toda la habitación, al igual que las cervezas. La comida japonesa se dejó de lado para dar paso al grasiento bacon y el apetecible queso de las pizzas. Pam cogió el portátil de Charlie para cambiar la música de su ordenador. Cas se sintió mal por la pelirroja, sabía que había estado muy ilusionada y poniendo mucho empeño en la fiesta con temática de _hanami_ para que al final Dean y los demás no le llevaran la comida que deberían haberse llevado. Cuando todos estaban casi llenos, Charlie sacó la tarta y Ash levantó la voz que aquel era un buen momento para jugar al _yo nunca_. Castiel sabía que Charlie había preparado algunos juegos de mesa para aquella noche, pero como ella no dijo nada se dijo que él tampoco era nadie para reprochárselo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Bela abrió la puerta. Castiel parpadeó, sorprendido al ver los últimos invitados. Casi se había olvidado de que Anna estaba invitada. Lo que no era una sorpresa era verla colgada del brazo de Inás. Su hermana sonrió a la pelirroja, dándole un pequeño paquete de color fucsia.

—Sentimos la tardanza, era el cumpleaños del hermano pequeño de Inías y teníamos que ir.

—No pasa nada, íbamos a cortar la tarta.—respondió Charlie con una sonrisa y les invitó a pasar, aunque ya no había sitio en el que sentarse. Cuando Jo vio el paquete, señaló a Charlie y miró a los demás.

—Ya que Anna nos ha recordado a todos que en los cumpleaños hay regalos... ¿Por qué no dejamos que Charlie abra los suyos mientras repartimos la tarta?

—Vale, pero después jugamos al _yo nunca_.

—Que sí, pesado.

Hubo unas risas generales mientras la gente empezaba a pasar sus regalos a Charlie. Cas se humedeció los labios, inseguro. No hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Charlie, pero era una reciente amistad muy valiosa para él y esperaba haber acertado comprando con Balthazar aquella figura de Hermione Granger de madera que habían visto en los puestos navideños. Jo y Andrea repartieron la tarta de nata y fresa (que, como tan ágilmente puntuaron los amigos de Charlie, era muy parecida a los animes que ellos solían ver, aunque Cas no tenía ni idea) mientras Charlie abría regalos con la misma ilusión que la de un niño la mañana de Navidad. Sus amigos de Internet le regalaron varios _merchandising_ de Star Wars y una tarjeta regalo para comprar videojuegos en un programa _online_ que, por supuesto, Castiel desconocía. Sam y Jess le compraron dos camisas de cuadros de colores con las que Charlie parecía encantada ( _Sammy, ¿por qué siempre tienes que intentar llevar a todo el mundo al lado oscuro de las camisetas de leñador?_ Fue el comentario de Dean que desató la mirada envenenada de su hermano), por parte de Anna recibió un collar de piedras rosas que no parecía su estilo, pero igualmente dijo que le gustaba. Castiel dejó de prestar atención a los regalos cuando vio que Anna y Dean hablaban de forma relajada, incluso riéndose. Parecían tan naturales cuando estaban juntos... Ni siquiera se enteró cuando Charlie le dio las gracias por su figura, aunque Castiel se sentía pequeño después de todos esos regalos.

Ash volvió a dar guerra con los juegos de beber, y aunque algunos se mostraban reticentes la mayoría acabaron aceptando. Castiel no tenía muchas ganas de jugar a llegar a la ebriedad mientras le humillaban, así que se levantó con la excusa de que iba a recoger los platos y la comida y los dejó en el salón, jugando. Sentía la mano sudada después de tanto estar agarrado a Balthazar y se alegraba de poder zafarse de él por un rato.

Castiel encontraba relajante la simple acción de lavar los platos. Era un proceso repetitivo que siempre llevaba a resultados eficaces y satisfactorios. Podía escuchar las risas de los demás viniendo del salón y los gritos escandalizados de algunos, pero no se sentía mal por no estar participando en ello. Seguía pensando que no le parecía bien que los demás se adueñaran de la fiesta de Charlie, a ella le había tomado mucho tiempo decidir el tema y hacer los adornos. Puede que hasta escoger los juegos en los que participarían esa noche. Quizá quería impresionar a Dorothy e introducirla a sus amigos y la primera impresión que se llevaría sería la de una panda de muchachos intentando sacarse los trapos sucios unos a otros. A lo mejor Charlie también decía algo fuera de lugar. Estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado atacado por esa idea cuando alguien a su lado dejó unas cuantas botellas de cerveza vacías encima de la encimera. Castiel se tensó casi al momento cuando se fijó en que se trataba de Dean. El rubio apoyó la espalda en la encimera y ambas manos sobre la misma, mirando a Cas con una sonrisa relajada y las mejillas algo rojas. Castiel no podía asegurarlo ya que sabía que el aguante de Dean con el alcohol era muy alto, pero parecía algo ebrio por el momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, cervatillo?

Cas frunció algo el ceño sin mirarle y siguió limpiando cubiertos. Los dejó encima del escurridor y se sacudió las manos, intentando no mostrar que ese apodo le afectaba en absoluto.

—Estoy limpiando ya que dudo mucho que vosotros vayáis a hacerlo.—contestó de forma seca y siguió con los platos. Dean parpadeó, confuso, y se giró para mirar mejor a Cas.

—Nadie iba a lavar los platos ahora, Cas, eso es algo que se hace el día después a la fiesta. ¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros?

Castiel dejó uno de los platos encima del escurridor quizá con más fuerza de la que debería y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto aquello?

—No, gracias. No es el único fin de semana que puedo ver una fiesta organizada por vosotros.

Era consciente de que Dean le estaba mirando como si intentara descifrar un enigma, así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo esperando y deseando que Dean se encogiera de hombros y le dejara en paz, pero el rubio solo cambió el peso de pie y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué me intentas decir?

—A que no os habéis dado cuenta de que esta fiesta no se trata de vosotros, sino de Charlie. Y os habéis empeñado en imponer vuestros gustos como las pizzas y los juegos de beber. Es muy desconsiderado por vuestra parte.

Dean boqueó unas cuantas veces, aparentemente sin palabras que decir, entonces se acercó a Castiel alzando los brazos un poco para dejarlos caer de nuevo golpeando sus lados.

—Cas, ¿estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Porque te estás comportando como un verdadero gilipollas ahora mismo, así que este es el momento.

Castiel dejó su tarea para encarar a Dean, de pronto desinflándose. ¿Por qué demonios estaban peleando? ¿Por qué seguía hablando con Anna? ¿Por qué Dean tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente encantador?

—El mundo no gira en torno a vosotros pero aún así intentáis que así sea. Creo que es muy rastrero por vuestra parte.

—¿Querías decir _vosotros_ o a _ti_? Porque estoy empezando a pensar que esto es personal.

Castiel tragó saliva sin saber qué contestar en ese momento. Solo veía furioso verde contrastando con la piel tostada repleta de pecas del rubio. No le gustaba que esa mirada tan irritada a la vez que dolida fuera dirigida a él. No podía.

—Nos hemos pasado más de dos semanas buscando los regalos perfectos para Charlie, mucho incluso de que estuviéramos invitados porque, para tu información, somos más amigos de ella que tú. La conocemos mejor que tú, y sabemos que un par de pizzas no la molestan. Al igual que juegos de beber que incluso ella empieza en algunas ocasiones.—dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, aunque Castiel ya se había quedado atascado en el _“somos más amigos de ella que tú”_.—Te estás portando como un imbécil, Cas, y esto no me lo esperaba de ti. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Es por la mamada?

Castiel recibió esa última frase como si de un cubo de agua fría se tratara. Incluso pudo sentir un escalofrío y que su cuerpo temblaba un segundo antes de recomponerse del todo. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, parpadeando y agachando la mirada con un furioso rubor en las mejillas. Eso no estaba pasando.

—Cas, eso fue algo de una noche. Es más, no sé por qué estás tan ofendido. Yo no te prometí nada. No te he humillado ni he pisoteado tus sentimientos. De hecho eras tú el que me rechazabas al principio. Pasamos una noche genial y luego yo me seguí portando igual de bien contigo. Tú me gustas mucho, Cas, pero siempre te he dejado claro que yo no tengo relaciones sentimentales con nadie, y de ser así podías haber hablado conmigo antes. Pero ya estoy cansado de esta mierda pasivo agresiva. Eres tú el que me está haciendo daño a mí y no al revés. Y cuando te des cuenta de eso y crezcas como persona entonces estaré dispuesto a escucharte. O no, no sé cuánto estoy dispuesto a aguantar por esto.

Castiel no podía apartar la vista de los pies de Dean. De hecho estaba casi seguro de que si parpadeaba o desviaba la vista se le iba a escapar alguna lágrima. Dean era un espíritu libre y eso era algo que él parecía no querer ver hasta ese momento. Dean podría vivir perfectamente sin él pero no al revés, porque Cas no había conocido a una persona tan interesante como él. Y lo estaba echando todo a perder por sus estúpidas inseguridades y su arrogancia social. Había salido de su burbuja cómoda y conocido a la mayoría de las personas de su entorno gracias a Dean y Cas lo quería todo para él aunque supiera que no era posible porque iba a acabar escapándose de sus manos como la arena más fina de un idílico oasis. Castiel tragó el duro y doliente nudo en la garganta escuchando cómo Dean volvía al salón sin atreverse a moverse o a aportar nada más a la conversación.

Cuando Castiel veía cómo una persona se derrumbaba en una de las películas que Gabriel o Anna veían en la televisión lo veía exagerado, sobreactuado, demasiado auto-compasivo. No era creíble a sus ojos. En esos momentos, cuando las piernas se sentían débiles y el cuerpo fatigado como si hubiera corrido una maratón, solo pudo dejarse caer con suavidad al suelo, apoyando la espalda en la encimera y sentándose en el suelo mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón, pasándose una mano temblorosa por el cabello. Aquello había sido más duro que cuando en el instituto tenía que recibir la nota de sus exámenes esperando que todo fueran matrículas de honor para no enfadar a sus padres. Tragó saliva y un débil sollozo se escapó por su garganta, pero no se permitió llorar. Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente se puso de pie y fue a buscar su abrigo a la habitación de Charlie. Por desgracia para salir del apartamento tenía que salir por el salón, y notó todas las miradas pegadas en él con dolorosa intensidad. Como si todos los presentes supieran lo que había pasado. Castiel mintió a Charlie diciéndole que la comida debía haberle sentado mal e insistió numerosas veces a Balthazar que no necesitaba que le acompañara a casa, que podía quedarse allí.

Balthazar insistió más veces de las debidas en que quería llevarle a casa, pero al final la respuesta tajante de Castiel pudo con su incesante oferta. El moreno rodeó sus labios y su nariz con la bufanda y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, disfrutando de la calma y quietud de la noche, el único ruido que golpeaba sus oidos era el de viento aullando furiosamente contra él.

Así, Castiel hizo todo el camino a su casa solo, como sentía que tenía que hacerlo por primera vez desde hacía meses.

 

 

 

 

 

_Yo también te echo de menos._


	7. Blackbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que terminaría esta historia como fuera y lo voy a cumplir. Lo siento por los hiatos de tantos meses, os juro que el próximo capítulo estará mucho, muchísimo antes.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por toda la paciencia, porque seguís ahí y lo veo con cada e-mail que me llega. Y lo siento, pondría mil excusas pero no las tengo. La canción que toca es _Blackbird_ , considero que es preciosa y he intentando que encajara lo máximo posible con la historia. La siguiente canción es _Here comes the sun_ y tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir el capítulo.
> 
> Solo un pequeño off topic: acabo de crearme un Wattpad con este mismo seudónimo, el de **BalladOfSpike**. Así que si alguien tiene alguna cuenta ya sabe, que la comparta conmigo y nos cotilleamos fanfics y demás stuff (No tengo ni maldita idea de cómo funciona esa página, la verdad).
> 
> Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** Supernatural y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke. Escribo sobre personas pero en mi historia son personajes.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  _Mirlo que cantas en el silencio de la noche,_

_abre esos ojos hundidos y aprende a ver._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel había vivido más en ese último medio año que en toda su vida. Había conocido a gente nueva que no fuera solo compañeros de piso, hablaba con más personas que no fueran solo parientes suyos, no se pasaba el día estudiando o leyendo encerrado en su habitación, e incluso volvía a tener pareja en una relación saludable. Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo tirase todo por la borda.

Faltaban dos semanas para los exámenes, pero Castiel ya se había aprendido todo el temario y ya estaba con el repaso, con su calendario completamente organizado y los  _post-it_  de colores separando las distintas asignaturas. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad solo había salido tres veces, una con su hermana Anna para hacer las últimas compras y las otras dos con Balthazar, ninguna de las dos citas fueron muy divertidas, y no era porque el rubio no pusiera de su parte. La excusa de que tenía que estudiar le sirvió para todo diciembre y parte de enero, pero cuando no aceptó la invitación a la fiesta de fin de año de sus nuevos amigos la gente empezó a sospechar. Nadie estudiaba en fin de año, ni siquiera Castiel.

Para cuando llegaron los exámenes, la vida de Cas casi volvía a ser la misma que antes. Y estaba muy contento con la comodidad de lo familiar, algo en lo que él era un experto.

Cas, o Castiel, como insistía en que le llamaran, volvió a colocarse los auriculares y siguió escuchando _Blackbird_  por enésima vez. En la habitación que no había ventilado desde hacía una semana. En la casa que no había abandonado desde hacía unos días. Estudiando una lección que tenía más que memorizada desde hacía tiempo.

 _Por fin has vuelto_ , pensó para sí mismo.

 

 

 

 

 

Ignoró a Gabriel cuando salió de la habitación rascándose la barba de hacía unos días. Sentía los ojos cansados, pero había dormido lo suficiente para una vida entera. Y estaba hambriento, muy hambriento. Aún así solo tenía hueco para un par de tostadas francesas que se hizo en un momento, con la incesante e inquisidora mirada de su hermano pinchándole la nuca. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta con su plato de tostadas sin mirarle, pero ni aún así pudo librarse del interrogatorio.

—¿Vuelves a la _Batcueva_  o por fin vas a sacar los cadáveres que tienes ahí dentro?

Castiel dejó caer los hombros con aspecto reluctante.

—No tengo clases porque es período de exámenes, así que no creo que sea tan malo volver a mi habitación.

—Sí, lo es, llevas ocho horas de reloj metido ahí dentro. Por favor, dime que no te has tenido ganas de ir al servicio en todo este tiempo. No quiero abrir la puerta y encontrarme una botella de dudoso contenido.

—Pues entonces es fácil, no entres.

Castiel volvió a caminar con los pies descalzos hacia su habitación, pero su hermano se paró delante de su puerta con una mano en el marco y una ceja alzada. Él alzó ambas. Se preguntó cómo de difícil sería saltar por encima de él con el suficiente impulso. Con su altura, no mucho.

—Cassie, hermano, hermanito, querido indigente... Está muy bien que te encierres en tu cuarto y que huela a leonera cuando llevas días y días seguidos junto con una persona y disfrutando de la vida... pero dudo mucho que tengas a Balthazar ahí dentro haciendo  _Netflix and chill_ contigo. Y mucho menos cuando recibo mensajes suyos preguntándome cómo estás y si sigues vivo. Así que tenemos que hablar, y vamos a hablar.

A Castiel no le gustaba ser descortés, pero se trataba de Gabriel, y de su vida, y de lo mucho que le costaba no poner los ojos en blanco pero aún así lo hizo. El rubio entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—No me pasa nada, estoy siendo introvertido y reservado. Como siempre. No entiendo por qué de repente a todos os sorprende que me pase el día estudiando en mi habitación, nunca antes habíais sido tan picajosos con este tema. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Castiel hizo un ademán de entrar en el cuarto, pero Gabriel lo retuvo con una mano en el pecho, las cejas alzadas, ojos incrédulos y un rictus en los labios. Esa mirada que sabía bien que significaba  _¿estás intentando engañar a aquel que te convenció_ _con ocho años_ _d_ _e que los excrementos de conejo eran M &Ms desteñidos?_ y supo que no volvería a su habitación hasta que Gabriel no consiguiese lo que quería. El moreno bufó, irritado.

—Sí, sí, soy un coñazo, todo lo que tú quieras, pero me vas a decir qué te pasa. ¿Es por Balthazar?—Gabriel ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Castiel suspiró y negó con la cabeza, más como una muestra de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia que de respuesta.—¿Es por las clases? No, que digo, si eres un empollón, ya tendrás todas las asignaturas de la carrera estudiadas... ¿Es por papá y mamá? ¿Han dicho algo? ¿Es por Anna? ¿Charlie? ¿Chuck? ¿Dean?—Castiel parpadeó unas cuantas veces cuando escuchó ese nombre y desvió la mirada, chasqueando la lengua. Gabriel esbozó una mueca.—No me jodas... ¿Es eso? ¿Es por el Brad Pitt ese de campo? ¿Por eso te has puesto en plan versión melancólica de película de domingo de Woody Allen?

Castiel no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada envenenada a su hermano y cogió una de las tostadas, mordiéndola por pura ansiedad.

—No es  _solo_ por él. El ser humano es complejo, los sentimientos pueden ser desatados por el más mínimo detalle pero no tienen que ser la causa global de todo un espectro de emociones. Así que, ¿me entristece no hablar con Dean? Pues sí. ¿Estoy mal por su culpa? No, no estoy  _mal por Dean_ , ni mi universo gira en torno a su pene. ¿Puedo volver ya a mi habitación, por favor?

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar un par de veces antes de resoplar y negar con la cabeza.

—Vale, hagamos esto rápido e indoloro. Siéntate y cómete las malditas tostadas, después hablaremos de esto porque cuando hablas como un abogado es porque tienes algo de lo que quieres evitar. Y no, no te voy a dejar en paz. Así que vamos, venga, no me hagas perder más mi valioso tiempo.

Castiel apretó los dientes y suspiró a través de la nariz, sin muchas fuerzas para discutir con su testarudo hermano mayor. Despacio, arrastró los pies hasta la mesa de la cocina y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, masticando una de las tostadas como si de la última se tratase. Gabriel se sentó delante de él y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, juntando las manos y señalándole con ambas.

—A ver, desde el principio, y no te cortes. Aunque las partes  _más dieciocho_  puedes saltártelas.

Castiel se pasó la mano libre por su pelo, enredándose con algunos mechones. Necesitaba un corte, y urgente.

—No creo que sea necesario... tampoco creo que quieras escuchar los problemas amorosos de tu hermano. Yo no quiero escuchar los tuyos.

— _Auch_. Y tienes razón, pero empieza a ser alarmante. Anna está demasiado ocupada colgándose del cuello de Inías como para pasarse por aquí, y a veces pienso que vivo solo. Tú no eres así, ¿desde cuándo te encierras en tu habitación por un tío?

Castiel dejó la mordisqueada tostada a la mitad. Ya no tenía más apetito. Cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró, cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa, cabizbajo.

—Gabriel, ya te he dicho que no es por Dean. De verdad.

—Pero es una de las razones por las que estás así, ¿no?

—... Puede.

—Vale, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Castiel, ¿me puedes contar qué te ha pasado,  _por favor_?

El moreno alzó la mirada, notando un escozor de cansancio en los ojos. Un peso desagradable se posó en lo alto de su estómago, haciéndole tragar saliva con dificultad.

—No lo sé, supongo que es todo y nada.

—Sin florituras, directo al grano.

Castiel apretó los labios y miró de lado a su hermano.

—Vale, directo al grano. Bien. Supongo que Balthazar te ha contado algo, ¿no?

—Me ha estado preguntando por ti, pero no te creas que me ha dicho mucho más, solo que no respondes a sus mensajes.

—Tampoco contesto a Charlie, o a Chuck... O a cualquiera de los demás, en realidad.

Gabriel arqueó una de sus cejas por un segundo, pero solo asintió y musitó un  _ya_. Castiel esperó a la respuesta ingeniosa que no llegó, así que encogió un hombro y continuó su relato, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

—No me siento... con muchas ganas de interactuar con gente. No se me da bien, ni siquiera sé cómo comportarme o cómo sentirme alrededor de ellos. Si me caen bien o son solo personas a las que tolero, tampoco entiendo las razones por las que hacen las cosas que hacen con los demás. Ni siquiera sé cómo actuar con Balthazar y es... era mi novio. Y ahora siento que es demasiado tarde y que estoy haciendo daño a mucha gente. ¿Estoy siendo dramático?

Gabriel chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada.

—Un poco sí, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Dean en todo esto?

Castiel bajó la mirada, un poco abochornado y jugueteando con el bajo de su camiseta, pero siguió hablando.

—Dean... es con la persona con la que más cómodo me sentía. No era tampoco fácil intentar comprender por qué hacía las cosas... pero era más relajado. Parece un oportunista al principio, pero... no sé, tiene ese carisma que te hace soltarte y tener interés por intentar ser más sociable.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Pensaba que estabais enfadados. De hecho me extraña que solo le hayas llamado  _oportunista_.

—Pues... eso. Me he dado cuenta de que lo estropeé todo por no saber cómo comportarme, pensé que el culpable de todo lo que sentía era él cuando era yo el que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Y ahora me he portado mal con Balthazar, con Dean, con Charlie y con todo el mundo con el que podía tener una posibilidad social. Es mejor que me quede solo, y no es una declaración esporádica hecha por las circunstancias del momento. Es un hecho constatable, una afirmación. Todo iba bien antes de que me convirtiese en un ser social.

Gabriel solo asentía con la cabeza, atento al relato de su hermano. Algo que era raro, pues no solía aguantar las ganas de soltar alguno de sus agudos comentarios cuando alguien hablaba de cosas que le aburrían. Pero el rubio supo esperar hasta que Castiel se detuvo, y esa clase de respeto fue algo que él agradeció mucho.

—Bien, ¿tal y como lo veo yo? Creo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas a esto cuando es muy sencillo, _bastante_  sencillo.—Gabriel se inclinó sobre su silla y ladeó la cabeza, mirándole con gesto perspicaz.—Dices que eres introvertido y que prefieres estar solo, sin embargo disfrutas estando con gente. Bueno, al menos con tus amigos, últimamente parece que disfrutabas mucho con ellos. Sí, eres socialmente torpe, pero si en vez de quejarte y encerrarte en tu habitación intentaras hablar con esas personas y ver qué has hecho mal en el futuro no estarías así. Por favor, hablas como si te hubieras cargado los gatos de cada uno de tus vecinos. Tienes veinte años, no doce, incluso con años perdidos de aprendizaje deberías comprender que los problemas son peores cuando los piensas y rememoras más de una vez y te obsesionas con una idea, y a ti te ha dado mucho tiempo a pensar en ese cuchitril al que llamas habitación. Tú eres un chico inteligente, con ese aire sarcástico y picajoso que con el tiempo puedes aprender a meterle más encanto, muy dulce y un trozo de pan, aunque tú no lo quieras ver. Así que por mi parte considero que puedes hacer dos cosas; o te arreglas un poco, sales a la calle e intentas arreglar las cosas sacudiéndote la auto-compasión de encima o puedes encerrarte en la habitación y lloriquear de lo bien que se te da no hacer nada en absoluto. Si tan culpable te sientes, muévete y arréglalo.

Castiel agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo avergonzado pero a la vez aliviado. Ya no notaba la presencia de aquel peso en el estómago, y se alegraba de que su hermano hubiera sido sincero con él. Pero por alguna razón también se sentía mal, como si no fuese eso lo que esperaba oír. Su hermano tenía razón en algunos aspectos, pero seguía viéndolo todo complicado, y se le añadía la preocupación de por qué él no lo veía de esa forma. Asintió y cogió el plato medio vacío, levantándose de la mesa para recogerlo. Gabriel le siguió con la mirada.

—Gracias, pensaré en lo que me has dicho.—respondió, ya que solo se le ocurría eso, y fue al fregadero para limpiar su plato. Cuando terminó volvió a su habitación, derrotado, aunque le dio tiempo a escuchar un profundo suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero al menos cambia de canción de vez en cuando. ¡Me han entrado ganas de que se muera el puto pájaro!

 

 

 

 

 

Le tomó dos días más a Castiel para decidirse a salir al mundo real. Después de recoger su habitación, limpiarla, lavar su ropa, darse una ducha y acicalar su aspecto para no parecer un vagabundo, tuvo que ir a la universidad para hacer su primer examen. Estaba nervioso, pero no tanto por eso como por encontrarse a más personas por el campus.

Aquella misma mañana Castiel le había enviado un mensaje a Charlie para ver si se podían ver por la tarde después del examen, y para su sorpresa ella aceptó sin preguntar. Caminó hasta su facultad intentando no mirar mucho hacia los lados solo por si acaso veía a alguien conocido. No creía poder entablar un diálogo apropiado con esa clase de tensión. Por suerte, pudo entrar en su clase y sentarse en su habitual sitio sin sorpresas, relajándose al tener el papel delante. Para él, aquella era la parte más fácil del día.

El examen resultó tener un efecto balsámico en él, la satisfacción de dejar que las palabras fluyeran sobre el papel sabiendo que estaba diciendo lo correcto. Durante una hora y media Castiel fue capaz de olvidarse de todo, pero en cuanto salió del aula recordó que había quedado con Charlie en unas pocas horas. Aunque no fue más intimidante que ver a Dean a cinco metros de él, hablando con un grupo de chicos con gesto preocupado, mordiéndose una uña. Se preguntó si acababa de salir de un examen o si iba a entrar en uno, quiso enviarle un mensaje para desearle buena suerte pero no pensó que fuera una buena idea después de todo. Castiel desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando se fijó en que Dean se giraba hacia su dirección, notando cómo sus mejillas se calentaban por segundos.

Castiel se quedó estudiando en la biblioteca y compró algo para almorzar en la cafetería con sus auriculares puestos. No quería ir a casa para luego volver. Estaba revisando las respuestas del último examen cuando alguien se detuvo frente a él sin decir nada. Castiel levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Charlie mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora y la mochila colgando de un hombro. El moreno se humedeció los labios y se quitó los auriculares.

—Has venido.—dijo con torpeza, con lo cual la pelirroja rodó los ojos con un bufido.

—Pues claro que he venido, habíamos quedado. ¿Por qué te extrañas?

Castiel carraspeó y desvió la mirada, irguiéndose en la silla. Quería no parecer tan inepto, pero le parecía imposible a esas alturas.

—Pensaba que con todo lo que había pasado... Da igual, siéntate, por favor.

Charlie arqueó una ceja pero asintió con la cabeza, dejando la mochila en el suelo y sentándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

—Lo sé, has estado mucho tiempo sin contestar a mis mensajes. Al principio pensé que eras un poco capullo, luego me dije a mí misma  _a lo mejor tiene una buena excusa para no tener ni un solo minuto para contestarme_ , así que aquí estoy. ¿Y cuál es la excusa?

Castiel sintió encogerse por momentos. Charlie no parecía enfadada, ni amenazante en absoluto. Golpeaba con los dedos de una mano sobre la mesa, siguiendo un ritmo que solo ella sabía, con la cabeza ladeada y expresión curiosa y afable. Castiel no pudo mirarla más y suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

—No... tengo ninguna excusa. Quería estar alejado de la gente, y parece que lo he conseguido. Lo siento mucho, Charlie, no quería ignorarte de esta manera...

—Y sin embargo lo has hecho.—interrumpió la chica con voz y gesto impasible. Castiel boqueó sin saber qué contestar, totalmente cogido por sorpresa y con las mejillas encendidas. Charlie se encogió de hombros, chasqueando la lengua.—No me malinterpretes, es que ha sido así, no hace falta que lo maquilles. ¿Qué ha pasado, Cas?

Castiel se removió en la silla incómodo al escuchar el apodo, aclarándose la garganta de nuevo.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa. Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo un imbécil y me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que intentando ignorar esto he sido más imbécil aún. Tú eres...—Castiel carraspeó de nuevo con el puño en la boca, preguntándose si no estaría desarrollando un nuevo _tic_  nervioso.—Has sido una de las mejores personas que he conocido este año, y me arrepiento mucho de no haber seguido hablando contigo porque estoy seguro de que de haber hablado esto contigo lo hubiese solucionado mucho antes.

Castiel se calló y apretó los labios, intentando no parecer demasiado avergonzado. Estaba más fatigado que cansado, entre la charla con Gabriel y la que estaba sucediendo se sentía más vulnerable que en mucho tiempo. Se colocó las gafas y se atrevió a enfocar su mirada en Charlie, quien no parecía enfadada, ni aburrida, ni conmovida. Simplemente se rió, con la mano en la boca y los hombros temblando de forma errática. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan robot y a la vez tan  _drama queen_?—preguntó con la voz aún mostrando un atisbo de risita y sacudiéndose el pelo de la cara. Castiel no supo cómo tomarse eso.—Es broma, Cas. Mira, te mentiría si te dijera que no he estado un pelín mosqueada. Pero no pasa nada, tengo amigos con los que hace meses que no hablo y entiendo que ellos tienen su propia vida, no mantengo contacto con ellos ni voy a pasar noches de _best friends forever_ pero no los odio. No te iba a guardar un inmenso rencor por esto. Ha estado feo, pero no horrible. Y ahora, venga, ¿qué ha pasado?

Castiel jugó con el cable de sus auriculares entre sus dedos, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo una buena excusa.

—Ya, bueno, ese es el resumen. Te compro la película con versión extendida y comentarios del director. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Castiel encogió un hombro y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No tenía muchas ganas, pero sentía que se lo debía. Aquella vez se lo contó todo, y no solo lo que le dijo a Gabriel. Que no tenía ganas de quedar con Balthazar, lo que pensaba que le pasaba, lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños y lo que le había dicho Dean. Estaba exhausto pero contento, incluso más aliviado que con su hermano. Tragó saliva y cogió aire, mirando a Charlie, que sostenía la barbilla sobre su mano, asintiendo con la cabeza, interesada. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y compuso una sonrisa.

—¿A que hace medio año no pensabas que tu vida se convertiría en una guión de Garry Marshall?

—No... sé quién es, pero supongo que sí.

—Bueno, no veo que haya ahí nada que no tenga solución. Tendrías que hablar con Balthazar de cómo te sientes, y de paso con Dean.

—Lo sé.—dijo algo desalentado y pensando que era obvio. Sin embargo no se o dijo a Charlie, estaba demasiado contento por haberla recuperado como para puntualizárselo.—Lo malo es que no quieran escucharme.

—Aunque no quieran es algo que necesitan tanto como tú. Y ahora que hemos confirmado que tu problema tiene solución y que no vale la pena martirizarse más, ¿qué tal si nos largamos a ver una película en mi casa?

Castiel no pudo evitar ensanchar una sonrisa jovial y se limpió los cristales en su camisa, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo una regla de no quedar con amigos en época de exámenes, necesito estar concentrado.

Charlie lanzó un gemido de dolor al aire y dibujó una mueca de desagrado, aunque solo negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues nos veremos pronto. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

—Apuesto a que sí.—respondió poniéndose de pie con ella y preguntándose si Charlie seguiría saliendo con la tal Dorothy.—¿Hablamos luego?

—Claro, escríbeme si te aburres en tu montaña de libros.—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y levantó una mano. Castiel tardó en procesar qué era lo que quería la pelirroja, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era alzó su propia mano dubitativo y despacio, chocándola con ella en un gesto descoordinado, pero si a Charlie le pareció así no comentó nada.—Hasta luego, cocodrilo.

Castiel bufó en voz baja y negó con la cabeza mientras veía cómo la pelirroja se alejaba de él, despidiéndose con la mano. Cuando Charlie desapareció de su vista, el moreno se giró y se dispuso a volver a su casa, pensando que si todas las personas eran igual de tolerantes que Charlie, entonces no tenía nada que temerle a las relaciones sociales.

 

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Castiel no tenía examen, así que quedó con Balthazar y cortó con él.

No fue horrible, pero tampoco agradable. Balthazar parecía incómodo con su sonrisa cortés y forzada, mirando el reloj de pulsera cada dos por tres. Parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, ¿y quién podía culparle? Después de haber tenido una relación aburrida con alguien menor que él y con el que tenía que comportarse como si estuviesen en una relación de niños de trece años el cual le ignoró durante un mes tenía que soportar que el mismo le rechazara. No era algo bonito, y Castiel lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacerlo en persona. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos algo violento y con la amarga sensación de que no iba a ser una relación de ex-novios amistosos como la que tenían Dean y Anna, y eso era algo que le apenaba. Había disfrutado mucho sus conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre intereses que se descubrían el uno al otro, pero pensó que era para lo mejor. Después de todo, Castiel se sentía obligado a hablar con Balthazar, e incluso le daba pereza. No creía que hubiera podido mantener una relación de amable amistad con él, ni siquiera le caía mal. Solo le inspiraba indiferencia, un gran encogimiento de hombros y un suspiro ajado.

Castiel volvió a casa masajeándose sus propios hombros y se tumbó en la cama, ignorando los apuntes que no tenía ganas de repasar por última vez. Cogió el teléfono móvil y comenzó lo último que tenía que hacer y sin embargo lo más difícil de todo.

_Hola, Dean._

 

 

 

 

 

Dean no contestó de inmediato. De hecho, su respuesta se hizo de rogar más de lo que Castiel deseaba. Durante los últimos días estuvo mordiéndose la punta del dedo pulgar, ya que morderse las uñas lo consideraba un hábito poco deseable, leyendo sus apuntes y comprobado su móvil una vez por cada cinco minutos. Se sobresaltaba cada vez que vibraba para luego ver que era o bien Charlie o bien anuncios de compañías de móviles. No había odiado tanto una empresa telefónica desde que le despertaron a las cuatro de la mañana un domingo por la noche.

Había salido de su penúltimo examen con un tenso tirón en la espalda cuando miró la hora del móvil de forma perezosa y se encontró un _pop up_  avisándole de un nuevo mensaje de Dean hacía una media hora. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sentido más tradicional de la expresión y tragó saliva a través de un denso nudo de la garganta. Se apresuró en abrir la ventana del mensaje, humedeciéndose sus secos labios.

**No sabía qué contestar y aún sigo sin saber qué decir, así que aquí tienes un mensaje por protocolo.**

Castiel cogió aire y frunció el ceño, mirando el móvil como si estuviera encriptado en otro idioma. ¿Qué narices quería significar eso? ¿Lo decía con tono aburrido, de odio, amistoso, quería dejar abierto a posibilidad de conversación? Culpaba a las nuevas tecnologías de todo. Castiel apretó los dientes y empujó levemente sus gafas para colocarlas nuevamente sobre la parte más alta del puente de la nariz.

_Mis conocimientos sobre tus posibilidades de reacción no son aún las más desarrolladas, así que ¿qué tal estás?_

Castiel ya estaba en el autobús de vuelta a su casa cuando Dean comenzó a contestar más de seguido.

**Bien. Exámenes, ocupado. ¿Querías algo?**

_Solo quería hablar contigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos._

**Sí, es verdad.**

**También hace mucho tiempo que no juego al _Candy Crush_  pero eso no significa que deba hacerlo de nuevo.**

_¿Sigues enfadado?_

**Enfadado no, estresado tal vez. Estoy agobiado con los exámenes y un mensaje tuyo no es que sea lo más relajante en este momento.**

_Lo siento, no era mi intención._

_No quiero que estemos mal._

**Y yo no quiero ser un borde, pero de nuevo, no es el mejor momento. No estoy para discusiones.**

_Es que no quiero discutir. Tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado, lo sé y lo siento. Quería hablar contigo en persona pero, como dices, estamos de exámenes. Pero tampoco quería posponerlo más. Eso ha sido fruto de un pensamiento egoísta, lo sé y lo reconozco, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a hablar contigo como para esperar. De nuevo, pensamiento y reacción egoísta._

_También mentiría si te pidiera perdón y luego te dijera que no me lo merezco y que entendería que no me perdonases y que no me volvieras a hablar pero que quería decírtelo y que no necesitaba una respuesta por tu parte. No me malinterpretes, lo digo porque, en un último alarde de egoísmo, quiero tu perdón porque no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, y de hablar contigo, y de que me mandes mensajes aleatorios con chistes estúpidos pero que son entrañables y tiernos de alguna manera. No quiero que esto sea una disculpa cortés, necesito que sea un nuevo comienzo. Y no, no me lo merezco, pero tampoco voy a pretender que no me importa perderte._

_Lo siento, sé que eso último ha sonado demasiado cursi, pero sé que me has entendido._

_Y lo siento si he sido demasiado denso con estos últimos mensajes._

_¿Dean?_

**Estoy viendo si puedes batir un nuevo récord.**

_¿Qué récord?_

**El de pedir perdón más veces seguidas sin respirar.**

_Perdón._

**Dios, no me pidas más disculpas, ¿quieres?**

**Escucha, sigo pensando que no es el mejor momento. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, yo también he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que no es que yo haya sido un jodido querubín.**

**Me enrollé contigo incluso aunque tuvieras novio y actué como si no tuviera nada que ver conmigo. Siempre me creo que todos tienen la misma mentalidad que yo y no es así, fue cosa de dos y no tendría que haber actuado de una forma tan fría al respecto. Perdón por eso. Y bueno, ya está.**

**Supongo que los dos hemos sido egoístas.**

_Supongo._

**El próximo miércoles es mi último examen. Había pensado salir con los chicos para celebrarlo, pero la verdad es que los sábados es cuando se montan las mejores fiestas. ¿Quieres que quedemos juntos y lo hablemos?**

_Claro, yo termino el lunes._

**¿Alguna vez has visto _Scarface_?**

_No me suena._

**Guay, yo la tengo en DVD.**

_Qué bien._

**Me refiero a que podríamos verla después de hablar, idiota.**

**No nos va a llevar todo el día llorarnos las penas sobre los hombros, ¿verdad?**

_Oh._

_No, supongo que no._

**Bien.**

**Te veo el miércoles entonces.**

_Sí._

_Buena suerte, Dean._

**Lo mismo digo.**

**Y eh. Me alegro de volver a hablar contigo, Cas.**

_:)_

**Ugh, _emojis_.**

_;)_

**...**


End file.
